


Avalor

by Elizaisninjaduck



Series: Avalor [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaisninjaduck/pseuds/Elizaisninjaduck
Summary: She needed to fix it. She could not let the apocalypse happen again. So, she traveled back in time, Meritt had talked to her knights and been prepared by Merlin himself. She was the reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon and even if she had to relive high school all over again she would go back in time to stop Morgana before it was too late!





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this! I update on Tuesdays.

Meritt sat at a large wooden round table-one too big for the four people it sat-toeing the ratty red carpet below her, plotting: "We need to stop this timeline from happening." She had heard tale of a spell-one that could only be used once in a person’s life-that could reset time by as many years as the mage or mages were powerful. She hoped that with Merlin and Nymue she might be able to go as far back as she needed to.  
"First, you need to come into all our lives earlier, in high school instead of after Morgana finds us" replied Merlin. Nine years, that was a lot of time, but then again it was when everything started. Morgana’s wheels had spun into motion, and never stopped as she off-roaded the world into the hell pit it was now.  
"How many of us can you send?" Kay asked.  
"Just one-and I will need Nymue's help" Nymue nodded "to do so. Meritt needs to be the one to go. She is the only one able to get through to all of us." Truly she was the only one that stood a chance, none of the others had her hope and willpower. Not anymore.  
"You said high school? Does that mean Avalor?" Meritt queried.  
"Yes," Merlin replied.  
"You will have to sell Dad on that," Kay interjected furrowing his brow.  
"Also, once you get there, you will need to join the blue team. If Kay is with you he must join it as well. It shouldn't be too hard considering how they spoiled you. The hardest part will be getting through to me. I was difficult, to say the least. However, I have confidence that you will succeed once more." Merlin said choosing to gaze at the old stone walls instead of Meritt.  
"And I am expected to keep this a secret? Until-"  
"April twelfth, 2021, the day of my vision, and you should give me my staff. However, if I am in Vivi's clutches afterward you must not give me the staff. Furthermore, if I still even trust her one percent, you can not let me know a thing!" Merlin fervently stated his eyes no longer on the stone walls.  
"Should I mention her backstabbing ways?" Meritt asked biting her lip.  
"No, it won't work, several people tried, and I dropped a few friendships because of it. I see now that it was a mistake, but I won't be able to then."  
"Now if we could get to the next problem. Mordred." Nymue interjected. "We must figure out how to stop Morgana from mind controlling him, I have a possible spell, BUT he must say it as soon as he gets Clarent. Which means that Meritt will have to run interference with me and prevent me from giving it to him."  
"So that I can give him the sword later on and have him say the spell simultaneously?" Meritt asked.  
"Yes" replied Merlin.  
"Wait. If I really am to join your school should I not at least learn your schedule? That way I can try to get myself in the same classes as you?"  
"That would be sound, and your half a semester at college should help you leap to my math class as well. Very well, first period I have social studies with Murray," said Merlin as he continued relaying his schedule.  
"Got it!” Meritt said to stop Merlin from repeating everything once more.  
"Still there is much more that we must plan for." Added in Kay shifting to sit more straight in his wooden chair.

Copyright Gillian Cox 2017


	2. Arrival

Gasping, Meritt jolted up with a start. The movie posters and the red walls of the rooms she was in made it evident that the spell had succeeded. She quickly began to recall last night's meeting-the last of many-and knew what she had to do. As she did so she pulled off the again red covers, and began to climb out of bed, slightly dazed to be in her old room once more. If Merlin and Nymue had sent her to the correct day then she should receive Merlin's staff. Her secondary goal made it so that she also had to obtain Mordred's sword. Soon afterword, it would become necessary to convince her father to let her go to Avalor. All in the meantime pretending everything was fine, a difficult task.  
"Meritt!" Her dad shouted up, his voice echoing up through the house.  
"Coming," she replied opening a drawer filled with pants-to the brim, when had she last had anything in abundance like so? Years. So many years.  
Her mom approached her room, and said: "Remember that we are going to Lions park today." Not knowing that Meritt had already changed into jeans, a t-shirt, tennis shoes and had her hair halfway brushed. While continuing to brush her hair she packed a survival bag containing many items like: her favorite book-she was lucky she had that, a cellphone-she needed to buy some more disposable ones, emergency cash-a lot of it, a credit card-something unused in the future, two spare changes of clothes, a jacket, spare shoes, water-she would have to grab snacks downstairs, and a flashlight. The only remaining items she needed for her survival kit were fake IDs, for her, Merlin, Kay and hopefully Mordred, as Nymue could handle herself and some more medical supplies.  
She quickly left her room-to her mother's surprise-and accessed the house for threats. Meritt first looked over the countertop and let her eyes continue to wander through the stairs all the way to the off white-kitchen, before finally moving to the entryway. It contained a grand piano, and some seating, as well as a giant painting of an ancient training yard-complete with squires-above the intricate wooden doors. Despite remembering that there should be no threats, she would not let herself get truly comfortable until things started to change, a lot. Meritt was filled with apprehension as everything was calm and well it was the opposite of her semi-post-apocalyptic world and something about it seemed out of place. Like it was but a cruel cruel dream reminding her of what was lost.  
She then, finally, replied to her mother "Of course I remember Mum, I have been looking forward to this all week." Meritt knew that she could get two items off of her list today and begin on a third. She walked into the kitchen, put her survival snacks in her bag, and joyously ate a cinnamon roll, as she had not had such a luxury in ages.  
"Meritt, ready so fast?" her father asked as Meritt began to eye the silver fridge, wondering if there were avocados.  
"Yes, of course, Dad." Remember to wait until after the park before bringing up school, Meritt thought.  
Kay looked at Meritt with suspicion, since when had she ever gotten ready so fast? Perhaps it was a fluke or that she seemed to be looking forward to the park. Meritt was immune to his suspicious looks as she jerked the fridge open and grabbed an apple.  
They climbed into the Mercedes, Meritt trying very hard to hide her awe at the ordinary. She somewhat failed and Kay filed this away to talk with his father about.  
When they finally arrived Meritt burst out of the car onto to the paved path, and ran to where Nymue would be. Her family stared at her in shock. They knew she was looking forward to the park, but not this much, not enough to burst out running from the car as if the future depended on it. Also since when could she sprint so fast?  
Meritt arrived at the location, a fountain with lions pouring water out of their mouths, and determined that she needed to increase her stamina, by a lot. Then she saw Nymue.  
"Hey."  
"Your recognition is a surprise."  
"Well I would recognize that black hair, and confident walk anywhere."  
"By that you mean you already know me, despite your loss of memories and change of appearance."  
"Oh, yes, you mean my red hair."  
"Among other things,” Nymue replied looking at Meritt’s slightly-only slightly-tanned skin and green like grass eyes, her hair was all out of place, and Nymue knew that something was wrong. “I assume you know why I am here then?"  
"Yes, but I need Mordred's as well." Her knowledge was the issue, but Nymue would let Meritt come to her, also she sounded out of breath.   
"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you know me?" Nymue asked.  
"Yes," Meritt replied, recalling how she was allowed and encouraged to tell Nymue about her trip to the past, and so she did, Nymue knew all, plans included and was grateful for the trust.  
"Hmmm... that sounds plausible, but I need to examine you first, and we must move before others catch up with us." The moved into some trees and both checked their surroundings. "I assume you know about-"  
"Yes, but you tell me whether I should talk to you about it there."  
"Not yet, and can you pull off this trick again on your own if you fail in some way?"  
"Definitely not" Meritt replied.  
"Then we must act, although I must admit my apprehension upon giving this to you, I also must admit that you will likely do a better job than the others."  
"Thank you, do the elders know about-"  
"Only about this one." Nymue interrupted. "And I would appreciate it if you did not tell them about the other, it makes it easier to hide."  
"I understand." It was at this moment that Nymue handed both the staff and the sword over the Meritt, and the moment Meritt grasped them they turned into rings. Both rings had a similar design but were slightly different. Meritt put the staff on her right-hand's ring finger and the sword on her left-hand's index finger. As she did so, she felt a longing for her sword, Excalibur. It would be a long time before she got to wield it again, just a few hours in and she already missed it like a lost limb.  
"I have to say I am surprised you did not ask for yours." Nymue continued.  
"I want it, badly, but I also know that it can be a major backup, like the staff, in earning Merlin's trust." Meritt replied, her brow furrowing.  
"Responsible, good luck Meritt and remember he currently goes by Matt," Nymue said in a voice full of mirth, leaving Meritt be.  
Meritt began to walk back, to find Ector, she would have to charm him into letting her go to Avalor now. It was likely going to be difficult but well worth the risk.  
"Meritt there you are," Ector said. "You can't just disappear on me like that." She could and she would frequently, especially now that she could defend herself. She was more appraised than he would expect, but she also wanted to force him to tell her, based on her "wild" adventures.  
"Dad, I was wondering if I could go to that boarding school that you sponser?"  
"What? Why? You have never shown an interest in it before."  
"I know, but I was thinking, and googling and it seems like a great school." Besides from housing Merlin-Matt now she guessed, it had math placement tests and she would place in Calculous. Perhaps BC, but she would try for AB.  
"The school year has already-"  
"I am sure you could get me in, besides it seems like to place for me. I seem to be drawn to it." There that would help, maybe make them think she was destined to go there.  
"The politics involved in the school are enormous, especially with me leading one of the teams."  
"Perhaps, then I should not join your team, but another. Besides this way, I can show you how responsible I have become, going to a boarding school and not only that, but succeeding in one and living semi-on my own would prove that."  
"You are right with that, and I guess I could pull some strings, get you and Kay in. BUT prove to me that you are irresponsible and I WILL yank you out." He said that, but Meritt knew that she would have to do a lot of delinquent behavior to pull that off. Otherwise, it would look too suspicious. She would be revealed a lot sooner.  
"Thanks, Dad! I will prove this to you!

Copyright Gillian Cox 2017


	3. The Truth

Matt sat down. This was absolutely ridiculous, his father was deluded. Yes, he knew that there was some magic in the world, but there was no such thing as reincarnation. That was just-just crazy, like some weird conspiracy theory. Furthermore, he was not the reincarnation of Merlin! The very idea of it even was preposterous!

"Matt," his father said, quickly brushing his legs and interrupting Matt's thoughts, "I know it is a lot to take in, but what do you think that ring is for and why do you think you were given it?"

"I don't know, as a safe keeper for someone else, as a new soul trying to save this world, not an old reused one. WHICH is ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!"

Gaius flinched slightly at the volume of Matt’s voice. Secret room or no…"Calm down, you'll alert your brother-Martin-to this and I haven't exactly told him just yet."

"And why not?" Matt shifted upward, eyes flashing, his fists clenched.

"While Martin has been given a second chance-there is always the risk that he will again turn out like the past and kill Arthur yet again. He is the reincarnation of Mordred after all."

"Not showing him any trust might do that to him even faster." Merlin snarkily added, clenching his fists even tighter as Gaius’ mouth twisted into a grimace. "Besides, that ring may not even be what that random woman-an absolute stranger-said it was, she could be hopped up on drugs for all we know."

"Did she look like she was on drugs." Gaius overturned his right hand so that his palm lay upwards.

"No, but she could be some form of crazy."

"Matt," his father sighed "that was Nymue the Lady of the Lake, you could do with some respect." The palm went back down, and he leaned back.

"Why would I respect a crazy person?"

Sigh. "You need to keep that safe for Arthur, as one day you will meet Arthur and exchange rings. On that day you will remember your past, whether you deny it or not."

"So, you say, taken in by the crazy lady's lies." Matt’s fists loosened slightly.

"I know you will come around. In the meantime, why don't we talk about how leading the Blue team is going for you?"

It was an obvious distraction, but still, Matt seized upon it like a starving man grasps food. He was grateful for one, as he had never known his father to be wrong, but this seemed a little crazy. It majorly tested his faith in his father. However, he would come around eventually and start to look for hints of other's identities. He just needed some time to think it over and realize the truth of the matter. He sighed and unclenched his fists realizing this, as he was not the wise old Merlin of the past-or future-but rather a young, teenage Merlin. Wisdom must be earned, and to do that time was sometimes necessary. So, he turned his mind to the logistics of running the Blue team and wondering what the Purple team was up to this time. Little did he know that Arthur was about to force her way into his life. Whether he was willing or not, and he wouldn't be.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2017


	4. A Discussion on Change

"This is troubling," Ector began, sitting in his white-walled office with Elaine, his wife, and Kay, his eldest.

"I agree, she was ready too fast, ran too quickly, and in awe of the world," Kay replied, trying not to fidget with the office chair.

"I think she packed a survival bag." His mother added, her brow furrowed at this, interrupting the serene picture she usually made.

"Why would she do that, unless something bad happened?"

"But what? Do you think she comes from the future?"

"Don't be ridiculous, a spell like that would not only be near impossible to procure, but also much too powerful to use," his mother stated.

"So, then what is it?" asked Kay, leaning into the rectangular desk, perfectly sized for three people to work on homework together.

"I don't know, but you will have to watch out for Meritt. There could be a danger we are unaware of." His father told him, still looking ever the wall.

"I know Dad, I already do, she is my little sister after all." By only a couple of months, his was January compared to her April, but still to Kay she would always be his little sister.

"Not just because of that-but because she is Arthur's reincarnation, and therefore in a lot more danger. There is also the fact of how she changed like you said and it could put her in even more danger. Therefore, we have to be extra careful." Ector informed Kay, his mother nodding along as well in agreement.

"Wait, I thought you said she was a fake, that she was actually Guinevere and so we took her in to confuse Morgana and her spies." Kay had to hold back the urge to shout this, as it had been impressed on him that Meritt could not know for her own safety. Not that this really helped her all that much, he would much rather tell her. Obviously, Meritt already knew all of this, but these secret plotters could not know that just yet.

"No, the fact that she is a girl and looks like Guinevere is enough to confuse them. They think that we took in Guinevere and so are looking for another. It may even be enough to confuse Merlin for a while." Ector explained to Kay.

"Hold on a second are you telling me that Merlin doesn't know who she is?"

"A precaution," his mother added in. "This way there is less chance of danger. Besides she will get through to him when the time comes. Especially, since before they have been as thick as thieves and never let anything come between them."

"Wait, then why are we going to put her in Avalor, it seems like you haven't been taking any chances. And now you are going to?"

"I have considered it, but keeping her away may be more suspicious. This way she can make allies sooner on, and definitely meet Merlin before anything bad happens."

"I thought we were going to introduce them at the end of college?" Kay's mother asked, fixing a loose strand of her hair.

"Yes, but I have been feeling apprehensive about Meritt's behavior and have realized that perhaps something could happen before they meet. Better to do so now than to regret having missed our chance," Ector explained.

"Are we going to have her join the Red team or just try for another act of trickery?" Kay asked, trying to keep his clenched fists hidden under the table.

"Let's see what Meritt wants to do, she has changed and if she did time travel-as unlikely as it is-she will have a plan. Try to figure out why she changed, but go along with her for the time being. It is obviously still Meritt, otherwise, the Lady would not have given her the staff."

"Are you certain she gave Meritt the staff?" Elaine asked.

"Quite, she told me so, and apparently she gave Meritt Mordred's sword as well. I was unaware that she was going to give it out." Ector replied.

"It makes sense that she would, after all, you have always told me that it was her job to distribute all the legendary weapons. No matter whom it was given to. She may lean towards the Knights, but the Lady has always struck me as a dutiful woman in your stories Dad."

"You are right Kay, it is likely that this is what happened. Still, I remain surprised that the Lady gave Clarent to Meritt."

"Maybe Meritt convinced her to do it, as it does seem like Meritt has majorly changed."

"Why and how exactly? We have to figure out what specifically changed with Meritt." Elaine responded.

"I don't know," Ector said rubbing his forehead, "it is possible that she knows more about what is happening than all of us." The three of them stopped to consider the weight of the statement. What had caused Meritt to change and was the change for the better or worse?

Copyright Gillian Cox 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing song* Sitting in the airport, editing old chapters, falalala


	5. The Test

Meritt walked into her first period, having joined the school year a bit late. He was there and of course, there was an empty seat next to him. He probably scared anyone else who tried to sit there away. Meritt knew that this was precisely where she needed to sit.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked and was greeted by sharp versions of her greenish blue eyes and a head of black hair. Meritt stood awaiting his response. He was taking his time analyzing and categorizing her, but finally, he seemed ready to give her a response.

"No." Was one word all she was going to get? Probably. She knew that she could get through this-with time-and the suspicion clearly illustrated on his tired face. She found it sad that he was tired already, it would just get worse if the apocalypse happened, and it gave her all the more reason to stop it.

"I'm Meritt by the way."

"Matt." Hmm... what to do to disarm him a little. She glanced around and quickly spotted her solution.

A grin on her face-really more of a smirk and she asked: "Is that Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand?"

"Yes, have you read it?" She was happy to have gotten somewhere but did he have to doubt her like that. Really he had to get better at hiding his emotions, at this point, she was going to get insulted. Although, knowing him that was probably the point.

"Of course, I may need a refresher though it has been years." The apocalypse tended to take your time like that, she snarkily thought. "I have some trouble recalling their names. However, I can spoil the book for you if you would like?"

"Go ahead." He responded, glad that she was at least polite enough to ask before spoiling.

"They all move away, in the end, being pushed away, until they think society is ready for them once more." She wondered if he had read it yet, it was Mer-MATT'S favorite book, but she had forgotten what year he had first read it in.

"I guess you have read it before."

"As have you, obviously many times before," Meritt added in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your name is on the inside cover of the book, additionally, the cover and spine are worn. While your other possessions suggest that you are not rough on books, but rather that this book is a favorite of yours."

"Fair enough." Meritt hoped that she had passed his test. Meanwhile, Matt saw that it was obvious that the girl-Meritt-was smart. It was clear that she wanted to befriend him, still, before doing so, he had to determine if she was a user. She seemed familiar, but if he was to believe his father this could be a bad thing or a very good one. Of course, it all depended on who she was.

"So, did I get anything wrong in my description of the book?"

"I don't think so, but you could stand to philosophize more," Matt replied.

"Like I said it has been years, I was afraid I might mess the ending up, so I tried to stick to the basics."

"When did you last read it?"

"Five years ago."

"Ah." Might as well play nice, he thought, the girl could turn out to be an asset. Perhaps even a friend-no friends were dangerous, friends could get hurt. And there was something very familiar about her, it was almost as if he had known her fairly well before. It was eerie and helped prove his father's point.

The teacher entered the room, finally. He looked at his class and was startled to see Meritt there. He quickly recovered and said "Class, I would like to announce a new student, Meritt, if she could please stand up. She just transferred in today and will be joining us for the rest of the year. Thank you, Meritt, you can sit back down now." Meritt searched her memory for what Merlin had told her of the teacher, Mr. Murray the evil, he was Mer-MATT'S worse teacher, so bad that he got fired eventually. Fired, as a teacher. Meritt had heard a lot about him and for them she despised him, it was not just for his treatment of Matt, but other more despicable things. Meritt knew now that despite her being Ector's daughter he would not like her. For her friendship with Matt and several other future decisions. "Good," she thought, "I don't want him to like me".

Mr. Murray approached her, right as everyone was settling down. The whole class knew what was going to happen next, as they had seen it a dozen times. "Now Meritt," he said softly, deceptionally, in a nice voice, "why don't you sit elsewhere. I am sure Matt would like it as well." Matt didn't comment, it was time to see if Meritt was willing to stand up to the teacher, if she could read the room enough to see how Mr. Murray and Matt felt about one another. Of course, now Matt realized that he wouldn't be able to tell if she could.

"I am good here, thank you though." She replied.

"Are you sure, Matt here can be very distracting."

Yeah right, she thought, but out loud she replied: "I am fine with that, it shouldn't be too hard to catch up." Even if it was, she had been to half a semester of college, that was much harder than this class could ever be. The one good thing about Mr. Murray was that he was a Red team teacher. It made it so that he had to be kind to her. At least at the moment. Who knows, maybe his hate for Matt would erase the need to be kind to the team sponsor's daughter. It probably would degrade to that on second thought.

Matt looked at her curiously what had made her dislike Mr. Murray already? He could peer through her mask and see the intense distaste. As if he made her sick. Matt could already find himself liking Meritt, but he still had to vet her very comprehensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary, what do you guys think of it?


	6. The Project

Mr. Murray could only delay class so much. So he decided to actually teach. And teach he did, until he said "Class, break into pairs. We are doing a group project."

"Do you mind if we group up?" Meritt asked Matt biting her lip, she had almost added in Merlin. That would be a big mistake. She really had to remember that he went by Matt, you would think his black hair and blue-green eyes would be enough for her but no. She still remembered him as Merlin. Meritt had to get rid of years of precedent, much easier said than done.

"Sure," Matt replied, fully intending to do most of the work, while of course figuring out her general character.

"Now that you all seem to be grouped up, please draw on countries to present on."         Mr. Murray walked around, equipped with the knowledge that Matt was most likely going to do most of the work. So, he added on something a little more difficult-"Oh and Matt's group, whatever that it, will be working on Kiribati." Mr. Murray smirked to himself, proud of the fact that he had googled the most obscure countries in the world and came up with this. This would make it difficult for Matt, he thought.

After having passed out all the assignments-countries like Ireland, England and so on. He pulled up the rubric. "Class, this is your rubric, remember to follow it." And began to explain in more detail about it to the rest of the class.

"I can handle the culture, and some interesting facts, as well as the language, location, currency, and capital. It should be easy to find, and whoever finishes first can grab religion and population, unless of course one of us encounters it in our search for information." Meritt asserted, knowing full well that Matt would not let her do anything of note unless she said something first. This was the old Matt after all.

And it was true, despite Matt agreeing he fully intended to take away culture from her. That was until he looked over her shoulder and found that he should have nothing to worry about. So, he finished his part-he was a quick researcher, it had to do with numerous incompetent partners over the years-and began to work on the actual presentation itself. Soon, he started to organize the research placed on the google doc, very glad to have escaped the possible leaches Mr. Murray would have liked to place on him.

"Now, remember class this project is due in four days. I expect something palatable from ALL of you by then. I will be giving you three more days of class time." By the looks of it, Meritt and Matt would only need one to two days more. "And then you are presenting to the whole class. No exceptions." This was greeted by a groan. Matt knew that he would score high, if only because Mr. Murray could get into huge trouble for messing with Matt's grade like that. Considering how over half the class were probably knights, he usually did well. They were smart enough, just slackers when it came to academics. Matt decided to hold Meritt beyond suspicion in terms of her partner picking, unless she knew he was Merlin there was no way she knew that he went above and beyond on all of his assignments. Also, so far she did not seem the type to befriend people based on politics. But he would see, as he had already requested a review of her character and background from his people.

"Hey, Matt could you tell me where my next class is?" Meritt said gesturing to her schedule. If she had gotten it right they would be walking to class together for a while.

"Didn't you have a tour guide or something?"

"Yeah, about that," she said rubbing the back of her head, "I may have ditched mine for class." And to meet you sooner.

Matt wondered at her reasons, maybe she just liked school? But chose not to ask and so responded with "Sure, let me see your schedule. Wow! You are in my math class as well." How smart was she? Ditching her tour guide for class was seeming more and more plausible by the second.

"Oh, is that your next period?" She asked innocently.

"Yes."

"So then you'll show me the way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter in earlier today!!!


	7. The Walk to Class

"Follow me," Matt said, and so Meritt began to follow him. As she followed him, Matt thought about how she could be an asset to the team, and it would be good to recruit her. After researching her of course. She could be a spy, after all, routing out all of Purple's spies was tiring, but necessary. However, she seemed nice and had the necessary traits as well. There was also this feeling that she belonged with Red. Perhaps it was his past life filtering through? Or perhaps because it was safer and more common. Blue and Red did often team up to take down Purple, but Purple could get along with Red. There were also several girls without roommates on Red, making her roommate and placement more likely to be Red. Meritt, of course, had the ultimate choice, should a team choose to accept her. Then again, Matt was seeking to expand Blue, it was the smallest team. His father claimed that this had to do with Blue mainly consisting of wizards, and advisors to Arthur. Most of the knights went into Red and Morgana's forces went into Purple. Hence the rivalry. Meritt definitely was exhibiting Camelot traits, but there was still the chance she was a spy.

"So," Meritt said interrupting Matt's thoughts, "could you tell me about this team thing I keep hearing about?"

"Yes, of course" he replied while descending a flight of stairs. He found this the perfect opportunity to begin the recruitment process. His screening was already in progress after all. "There are three teams: Red, Blue, and Purple. Each team has a different goal and personality. Red and Blue get along pretty well, while Purple tends to be more isolated. Red members tend to befriend anyone while Blue and Purple dislike each other. Purple has gone so far as to insert spies into the Blue and Red teams." His predecessor had been horrible at routing spies out, he had to distract them during meetings. "Red tends to focus on sports, Purple obviously does espionage and then Blue-my team-tends to focus on school work and winning through wit. There are certain competitions that rank the teams, but they won't be until later on. Any Blue members who are friends with Purple members and vice-versa are often viewed with suspicion." The only exception was Tom-his spy-and that was only because if you wanted something underhanded done you went to Tom. Lucky for Matt, Tom owed him a lot. "And that is the basic rundown of each team, whichever one you join should give you a more in-depth view of their goals and policies."

"Ah, thank you, Matt." Matt had kept it mostly neutral-as Meritt expected-but already was telling her that he could not remain her friend if she joined Purple. Of course, she doubted he considered her a friend yet. He had begun barely to recruit her. If she recalled correctly, this was the beginning process for his recruitment, before research was done. Or for others the necessary approval given.

"Yes, well here we are, Calculus AB." Meritt already knew more than most students coming into class and would do her best not to let it go to her head.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you again?" She asked.

"No, but Mrs. March may move you at any point." Mrs. March was a Blue teacher, and therefore followed Matt's requests when it came to seating.

"I understand, but thank you all the same and again thank you for walking me to class," Meritt replied as they walked through the door. Several students had their eyes on her, wondering no doubt who she was and why she walked with Matt. Some immediately dismissed her as a new recruit, others felt some loyalty to her already, and the rest were too busy sizing her up to pay attention to their gut feelings. Meritt also kept note on who was doing what, and who she remembered them as. She knew not to rely on the future too much or risk dismissing obvious signs around her. People were different in the past after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy week... #midtermseason


	8. Over-Thinking

It had been a busy day showing Meritt around. She had six classes with Matt, including lunch. He was not sure whether to be suspicious of their near-identical schedules. He knew that it could be a coincidence or purposeful. Figuring out whether or not it was purposeful on her part would take time. Time he may not spend. Although, something was telling him to spend it. Why? Because of the past? So far she did seem trustworthy. Matt felt that if it was purposeful it would not be for the normal reasons...but which ones?

Matt's thoughts soon took another path. He found that her connections were interesting as well. Meritt was well connected to Red, which made it unlikely that Meritt was a spy. If she and her brother joined Red they would likely take over. From what he heard, it was more likely that the brother-Kay-would take over than Meritt. It was still a possibility for her to choose another team, but she would have to convince Kay as well. Not knowing much about Kay made it very hard for Matt to access the possibility of this happening. However, it was evident that they both could be assets to the team. They both had a good character, intelligence and a steady work habit. If Kay joined Blue Matt could see Kay gaining a leadership position and helping to expand the team.

Meritt already had the signs of a great recruiter-she had gotten through to him after all-but that would require further study. Additionally, it bothered him that he could not place her. There was that something telling him to befriend her. And since Matt did not know what that something was it bothered him. If Meritt felt that something as well it would explain why she befriended him originally.

This feeling also set off warning bells in his head. Meritt could easily become a target for his enemies if he let this friendship continue. He wanted it to continue, but Matt would have to debate more of the pros and cons before deciding if it was a good idea to let the friendship continue. Whether Meritt would manage to get through to him remained a mystery for all to puzzle through and gossip about.


	9. Speculation

Meritt was glad that she had finally arrived at Avalor and met Merlin-MATT just as she had needed to. She sighed, she had recently met her nice roommate-Guinevere or Ginger as she was called now. Meritt had always avoided her in the past due to Ginger's past actions rupturing their once inseparable friendship. However, if she did not try to date Lancelot and let Ginger date him, Meritt saw no problems with Ginger's loyalty to her. It seemed love was the only thing Ginger was willing to betray Meritt on. Merlin had explained this to her before, but now Meritt could see it herself. Meritt somewhat regretted that it had taken her this long to realize this, but what was done was done there was no changing the past. Well, besides from what she was doing now that is.

Meritt also knew that she needed Ginger. When Vivianne came, Meritt would need someone to help her run interference. It seemed the school already thought she was Red team-with her roommate choice-it was a safe choice though. If only because Red and Blue got along splendidly. Meritt had only realized that Ginger was as Merlin said, because of her desperate need for a person to run interference in the future.

Meritt soon finished unpacking, she had not needed even a quarter of the items anymore. Meritt, however, knew how suspicious it would look if she did not bring most of it. She could not help but sometimes think that Merlin with all his brains would be better sent. She knew that she could never go back, and so she had to play with the cards she had been dealt.

Meritt began to ponder her next move, all the while her homework begged to be done, and Kiribati wanted to be researched some more. Meritt realized that soon she would have to go to Tom. Although, it may be wiser to wait a year or so, that way the fake IDs would be more accurate.

She eventually decided that it would be wiser to do the homework. It had been a while since she learned the chain rule after all. It would be nice to practice it some more, even after that refresher in class. Luckily, she had also procured a copy of Matt's notes for when she needed a reminder. Now, which formula did she need? Product rule-no quotient, it was quite obvious. Wait a second. Nope, good that would have been hard. Wait-she was right, it was both. Ugh...  this was annoying. Hopefully, Mrs. March was right in that this was the hardest problem on the worksheet and more time consuming than difficult. At least there weren't any hidden ones, it seemed to be just one set of each...that wouldn't be on tomorrow's homework, would it? The horror. Wait, no distractions concentration is key. I will succeed, Meritt thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and felt like the last few chapters (and a few more that are upcoming) were kinda short. So, I have decided to post another this week. (Mainly because it is spring break...)


	10. The Evils of Calculus

"Hello Meritt, are you alright?" A happy go lucky and concerned redhead asked. The freckle sprinkled teenager was the picture of innocence, uncorrupt and free of the calculus lies. This had gone too far, the product rule had been used to many times, and then the quotient rule had snuck in once or twice more than necessary. Meritt was starting to believe that she would need to take the second order derivative. It was official this one was secretly the hardest problem, and her calculus teacher was an absolute sadist. Mrs. March was probably cackling with joy upon the tears of her students and shoving their incompetence in their faces. BUT Meritt would prevail, she would win and therefore conquer this evil for all eternity.

Meritt was beginning to forget Morgana's existence, surely there was nothing worse than this homework. Realizing that Ginger had spoken she replied: "No, Mrs. March is pure evil, she is the greatest evil I have ever faced in my life." A slight exaggeration for certain, but Meritt had been at these difficulties for two hours. She felt that she had the right to exaggerate. 

"So I have heard, the rumor mill states that even Matt is cursing her right now," as Meritt thought Mrs. March rightly deserved, "and now I wonder what she has done to earn your wrath as well as his."

"So many things, Ginger, so many, I hope you never find out. Ever. Luckily for me and Mrs. March's continued safety, I am on the last problem" Meritt replied scaring Ginger with her cheerful tone.

"That's good," Ginger ventured, "because Matt cursing a teacher over homework like this is unnatural. It is a definite sign to not sign up for the class. As well as a sign of extremism."

"I would agree that Mrs. March has crossed the line of extremism and passed it by at least five miles."

"That's pretty far."

"It is the truth!" Meritt fervently exclaimed while whipping out her TI-84 AKA her magic algebra/calculus calculator. She plugged in the problem, glad she had bought it, as it had corrected her on half the homework. And now once more, WHAT HAD SHE DONE WRONG!!!! This homework was hell. Absolute hell.

"Um... Meritt, I think I will talk to you when you aren't writing at the speed of light and cursing under your breath."

AHA! There was another product rule, it had been hidden in plain sight, that had to be what messed her up. IT HAD TO! Laughing she corrected her mistake. Ginger wisely started to inch out of the room and decided never ever to take Calculus AB, if this was any indication she would never leave the class alive or sane.


	11. Texting About Sadists

Matt also lay in his room cursing at the same exact question, he missed more product rules, than Meritt, many more. Why Mrs. March had decided to use these problems he didn't know. What he did know is that these were harder than the problems that BC had and that she must be slightly insane to give these out. It only took him ten more minutes to decide that he had had it! He needed to check with someone, as this could not be right. This many product rules meant he had to be missing something or at least there had to be a simpler way to do this, and so he texted Meritt.

"Hey Meritt, what did you get for the last calculus problem?" The text read.

Meritt's reply consisted of two quick pictures of her answer and one of a calculator. Wait a second was that a TI-89? That meant that she was undoubtedly correct. And that she had thought about joining calculus through more than he had.

"Thanks" he replied.

"NP, let me know if u need anything else" she sent back.

"I shouldn't, I only need to rework this problem."

"Ah... the last problem, on this evil evil homework"

"I would argue that it is more designed torture than evil" Matt replied.

"Yes, and that makes Mrs. March a sadist, as I had been thinking" Matt laughed at that one.

"I would have to agree with that"

"Do you think her sadism will extend to the test?"

"Hopefully not, the homework is harder than BC's work"

"Yuck, what did we do to get stuck with this sadist?"

"I don't know" he replied with chagrin, finding no reason to argue against Mrs. March's sadism. Matt was beginning to hope that this would not end up as one of those assignments where the teacher said it didn't matter that you did this, as I'm not taking it up for a grade. Perhaps he should text that.

"Perhaps, if we are lucky our success on this will replace the test."

"Are u so certain of ur correctness?"

"No, are you?"

"Yes, I have a TI-89 after all"

"I guess that I require your services once more."

"Here." She sent with all the TI-89 answers.

"1 more ? is the hmwrk normally like this?" She added in.

"No, this is a first." Matt was beginning to succumb to Meritt's informal texting style but had not given in just yet.

"Do u know anybdy who had her last yr?"

"No, or I would have been 4warned, she is new." There he had finally succumbed, it made Meritt feel triumphant, she was getting closer to him once more!

"That sucks then."

"IKR." At that moment Matt had forgotten that he had just met Meritt, and he had thought of her as a good friend, one he had known for many years. After he sent the text, he realized that it was weird for him to feel that way, but his father's theory once again popped into his head. Still, Matt was not ready to fully accept it yet. However, he already subconsciously had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, top five definitely, that I have written so far (out of like 40 or so...)


	12. A Collision Course

Meritt's second day in school was much easier than her first. If only because she had cemented a light position with Mer-MATT and knew where everything was. Sure, Kay had yelled at her a little for running off. He obviously disliked that she now liked to sneak, but still, it was good not to be too dependent on any one person. And besides, she had had a mission to complete-she gave herself an A+ for that mission too.

Kay knew some of what Meritt was doing, she was not that subtle-but his sources led him to believe that nothing bad would come of it. However, only time would tell. He decided to go with it and see if she was going to pick Blue or Red. Meritt, after all, had the face of someone stubbornly set on her goal.

Meritt meanwhile, was oblivious to Kay's inner dialogue and went looking for Mer-MATT, MATT for breakfast. Was she ever going to get this right, this was really hard. Like extremely, should she repeat the mantra in her head, yes. MATT, Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt is his name.

Kay began to look up, only to find that Meritt had once again snuck away. He had intended to introduce her to Wayne and Garth, but she had disappeared. Again. How was she doing this? He had thought himself better at noticing people than this, no one should be able to sneak up on him. He must fix this, he thought narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Kay," said a skinny brunette boy, who was wearing a red jersey that said AVALOR TRACK #17. Most people would take one glance at his build, and conclude that he did indeed belong on the track team.

"Hello Wayne," Kay replied, keeping a lookout for another brunette-this time with the build of a linebacker.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My sister, I was going to introduce her to you, but she seems to have disappeared on me." Said sister was fervently searching for Matt-YES! The mantra worked-so that she could introduce him to Kay. But Matt, good old Matt had snuck away to introduce himself to Kay on his own terms. Meritt frustratedly began to ask his staff-only to remember that it was Excalibur on his finger. She smirked this was going to be easy, he would never be able to truly disappear! Of course, neither would she if he figured it out or if Mordred did, but that was another problem for another day and would not down her happiness at this advantage. Meritt started to sneak up on Mer-MATT, who was sneaking up on Kay. Wayne being the only person seeing them coming pondered warning Kay only to be distracted by his cousin Garth's approach from a different direction. Wayne shook off his distraction and was about to open his mouth when-

Meritt said "Hello Matt".

He jumped surprised to see Meritt behind him, he had thought his skills of expert navigation and sneaking had worked. BUT she had found his despite every bit of maneuvering he had tried to pull off. It was a bit frustrating, but also exhilarating to have a challenger. Matt was pondering turning it into a game...wait a second no distractions!

Meritt wondered how long it would take him to recover from his shock and then upon deciding that she would soon find out she wondered how long it would take him to figure her trick-probably a while she concluded.

"Hello Meritt," both Kay and Matt said at the same time.

"I see you snuck off to surprise me-once more," Kay said flatly.

"Matt actually" she replied.

Seriously? How often did she sneak off like this, their conversation made it seem normal. Wayne and Garth looked unsurprised. Was it so bad that Kay complained of it? Matt wondered. Then again, at least it wasn't so bad that Kay had gone into a state of silent acceptance.

"Oh, and bytheway Kay this is Matt and Matt this is Kay."

Wayne had accessed her sneaking skills as formidable, as he knew from experience that sneaking away from Kay and then up on him was very difficult. Meritt seemed as though she knew the perfect time to sneak away and the perfect distraction to produce. He could not know that the Kay that she was used to would be nigh impossible to sneak up on and that she was considered a person of average skills. Meritt never seemed to be allowed to go on as many missions as everyone else-besides from Merlin-and so she had to practice extra hard to be where she was.

With both, Kay and Matt introduced she said: "Well I am going to find Gin-"

"Actually Meritt," Matt interrupted before she could sneak away once more, "why don't we all-Me, you, Kay, Wayne, and Garth-sit together?" The recruiter was on, and very active. The recruiter also wanted a better feel on Kay, since to recruit one would be to recruit both. Furthermore, Matt felt that this would set him on Kay's good side, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my absolute favorite, out of all forty or so of the chapters I have typed up.


	13. Breakfast

Meritt pretended to think about Matt's offer to sit with him, and then nodded saying "let me grab Ginger first."

Matt agreed to her condition easily. Kay wondered at Matt's motives, would this not start rumors? Then again this could be Merlin, and since Meritt was Arthur, it might be their previous friendship.

Matt had considered the rumors, as despite being the Blue team's leader he was a bit of a loner if only to protect others from being targeted like he had.

Wayne and Garth both glanced at each other. The rumor mill had started to turn with that look. Obviously, these two thought Matt was acting out of character. They did not know Matt well, but the gossips did not care about that and so the grinding of rumors surrounding Matt continued.

Meritt promptly found Ginger, before the rumors started getting too far in motion. She quickly hooked arms with Ginger's and led Ginger to the table that they were sitting at. Ginger waved goodbye to the friends she had planned on sitting with. Sitting with Matt would be better anyways, it was rare after all.

Gears were turning in Ginger's head, as Matt was being odd around Meritt. A crush perhaps, she thought mischievously. Unknowing, of course, that Meritt would be severely grossed out by the notion in ANY sense. Ginger solidified the notion in her head-wrongly-and decided that was the only reason for this complete turnaround. Very few knew of reincarnation. Those that did were seeing Meritt as having similarities with Guinevere-Meritt arrives in Camelot with someone, presumably Lancelot despite the name. She then befriends some knights and gets closer to Arthur and therefore Merlin very quickly. Meritt was fitting her disguise quite well or at least well enough for now.

"Meritt, now that you have finally decided to stop sneaking away. This is Wayne and Garth, and you two this is Meritt." Kay said sitting down.

"Ah...yes well this is Ginger and Ginger this is Kay. I am assuming you know everyone else."

Ginger was trying very hard to contain her enormous surprise at sitting at this table with these people, the hierarchy of cliques had been broken, and Meritt was the cause.

Matt started to obverse and categorize the group dynamics; it would tell him what type of person Meritt was. He saw that Garth and Wayne had obviously known Kay for a long time. He also saw that Ginger and Meritt had been getting along well. Matt assessed his feelings about this group and realized there were risks-he liked them too much. He was going to have to drop them-as soon as he thought this his right index finger starting hurting. Was Excalibur angry at him for some reason? Why? Was friendship with Meritt and Kay really necessary? Come to think of it he had seen Meritt with two similar rings, that was odd. That may be the reason for Excalibur's actions too. Was she the Lady-no, why would the Lady give them to her-unless. Matt shook that thought away; those could be copycats, they could be any number of artifacts. There was the Green Armour, Pridwen-the shield of Arthur, Clarent, Caliburn and much much more. There were numerous people who could present Arthur and his fellow knights with such artifacts. Excalibur must be telling Matt that Meritt would present important artifacts to someone in the future! Wait a second, Matt still had to ditch Meritt, ouch, Excalibur's feelings, ouch, or not. SERIOUSLY! Excalibur was getting to be a pain.

Meritt saw that Excalibur was burning and began to wonder what Mer-MATT was thinking. Excalibur definitely did not seem to like it though. Perhaps she should ask-aha! Wow, rude, he was thinking of ditching her. Meritt would just have to deter that RUDE behavior.

"Keep it up Excalibur," she thought to the sword, who in turn enjoyed the encouragement.

The conversations continued on, as did both Matt's and Meritt's secret plans throughout breakfast. Matt and Meritt found themselves consistently drawn in and had a great time getting to know everybody. While the rest of the cafeteria watched on in amazement. Matt had invited this girl to lunch and breakfast! Was she really that special? Purple started to plot and spy, however, Meritt was ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have extra time on my hands, so I am updating this Saturday and Monday, besides I want a certain chapter to appear sooner.


	14. Ditching

Matt had been trying to ditch Meritt all day, and yet every time he tried, she popped up again. It was very frustrating, in fact, if he had not been trying to ditch her-forever-he might even call it clingy. He wondered if Meritt had picked up on his desire, or if she just liked sticking to people like an annoying burr.

While Matt was very impressed with her skills, he was wondering at the challenge. So far it seemed impossible, but HE WOULD CHANGE THAT! Matt could not let that happen! Not again.

Matt conceded that Meritt's determination was impressive. That kind of determination would be useful to his team. Still, the many leeches stuck onto him generally left by now, why did she ignore all of his signals? She must be truly determined or oblivious.

Matt also really needed to go to the school nurse, seriously this pain had been going on all day.

The question of whether or not to be friends with Meritt rang continuously through his head.

Matt decided that the only way was to be blunt, very blunt. "Look, while I appreciate your determination, I don't think that this will be the safest-"

"So," a very upset and angry face said, "you don't think that I should become friends with you in order to protect me."

"Yes," Matt ventured cautiously.

"What gives you the right to decide that? What gives you the right to determine for me if I take a risk?"

Matt stayed silent, unwilling to answer the question without an apt reply.

"Exactly, YOU. HAVE. NONE. So, if I want to be friends with you, I WILL. Kay?"

Matt saw then that shaking Meritt would be impossible, she was a part of his life now. However, he decided to give it one last try for proprietaries sake.

"You do realize that you will be targeted for this, and possibly even hurt by it right?"

"I don't care." How dare he, Meritt knew he had issues in high school, but still. Who tries to ditch their best friend and twin.

Was she a spy-no. Then did she-no, if anything she reminded him strongly of someone. But that had been long ago, it was unlikely to be her. "I am not going to change your mind am I?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I guess I will have to accept it." Matt sighed, his father would be overjoyed. Matt had no friends ever since that day, and his father had always tried to convince Matt to reach out despite that fact. Matt could never get over it, but it seemed Meritt would not listen. He hoped that he did not have to relearn his lesson.

"So," a much calmer, but still fierce voice interjected, "you aren't going to try and ditch me then?"

"No" Matt replied.

"Good" Meritt replied happy to have gotten that barrier out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is so stubborn...but Meritt is worse


	15. Choosing A Team

"What teams are you two thinking of?" Asked the principal, Pellinore.

"Blue" Meritt replied in an instant. That, after all, had been the plan. Well, that and some other things.

"Blue," said Kay, albeit reluctantly as he thought that Red had better resources. However, Meritt was set on Blue. Rather than fight Meritt and end up losing a week later, he might as well join her on this one and use it to his advantage later on. Besides, it wasn't like she was joining Purple. That he would have fought on.

"And you Blue, do you accept these two students as members or do you send them elsewhere?" Pellinore asked Matt, using the words that had been passed down since the school's founding.

"I, Blue accept these two," Matt replied knowing that both Meritt and Kay were assets. As well as the fact that Meritt would likely kill him if he said no. She had been here only a week, and yet it felt like he had known her forever. He still was no closer to figuring out who she was, but Matt was strangely ok with that.

Actually, that made Matt think back to his last phone call with his father, Gaius. They had been discussing Meritt.

"So, Matt tell me about this new friend of yours." Asked a very curious Gaius, he had heard Arthur was coming but had no idea if she had befriended Matt or not. If it was not Arthur then who had gotten through to Gaius' stubborn son.

"Her name is Meritt."

Aha! So it was Arthur.

"And she won't let me ditch her," Matt said morosely, he had really tried to protect her, and she would not let him.

Gaius let out a hearty chuckle at that, it sounded like Arthur alright.

"Don't laugh."

"Sorry, it just sounds like my type of friend." Said a very hopeful Gaius, he was almost tempted to tell Matt who she was, but Gaius knew that it would be more powerful for Matt to figure that out himself. Even the twin bit that Gaius really wanted to tell Matt about.

"Yes, but she can't see the risks."

"Sounds like you like her."

"Well, it does feel like we have been friends for years," Matt replied knowing that Gaius would not tell Matt anything over the phone. That carried too much risk. Instead, Matt would have to wait for when they were alone and at home.

"That's a good thing, you should listen to Meritt and stick with her." What Gaius was really saying was that Meritt was trustworthy-on his end-and a good person to have around. "Have you tried recruiting her yet?"

"I have, and she seems already set on-"

"-Red," thought Gaius.

"-Blue," said Matt to Gaius's surprise. "I can't help but wonder if that is why she befriended me in the first place."

"I doubt it, she probably has her own reasons for befriending you. Even if she took that into account, it likely is just a bonus to doing so." Gaius severely hoped she had not known, that would mean a changed Arthur. Which meant that what happened in the past had repeated itself and that the spells were unraveling. They were not supposed to ever unravel, but still, certain people may trying to do so. They would want the knowledge that came with the undone spell. And furthermore, it meant that preparations would have to change from ones for a storm to ones for a hurricane.

After that, the conversations turned to the normal ones about their lives and some vague plans for the Blue team.

While Matt had been thinking about this, Pellinore had continued with the ceremony stating: "I now induct Meritt and Kay into the Blue team. May you always be loyal and bring in much glory for your team."

Next, Pellinore taped their shoulders with the ceremonial stick of Blue. It was a wooden sword inscribed with pictures and the ideals of the Blue team.

Matt knew his part was next, as the other team leaders filed out of the room. "The traditional oaths of Blue are: I will always be loyal. The man that is my enemy is Purple, my friend Red. I value intelligence, honor, and curiosity. I will be someone on the side of good, and support my friends while ruining my enemies. I will never blindly follow, but I will listen to my leaders. I am of Blue."

Meritt and Kay recited the oath saying: "I will always be loyal. The man that is my enemy is Purple, my friend Red. I value intelligence, honor, and curiosity. I will be someone on the side of good, and support my friends while ruining my enemies. I will never blindly follow, but I will listen to my leaders. I am of Blue."

"You both have been accepted, may your lives be successful." Matt traditionally finished. Usually, these oaths were given at the beginning of the year, in a very long ceremony. However, sometimes a very rare transfer would take it in the principal's office. Now Matt would have to figure out where to assign them. They were not just common pawns, nor were they exactly knights. Currently, Kay seemed to be a good future spymaster, especially since the current one was subpar at best. It would take a bit of training and a few interviews to know for sure though.

Meritt...she was a puzzle. Where among the pieces that she fit was yet to be found. Meritt seemed to have the charisma and wisdom of a leader, mixed in with the sneaking skills of a spy as well as the abilities as a recruiter. He knew now that Meritt would not be a good spy. So, Matt decided to wait and see on her. If someone needed an official position for her, he would say, confidant, friend and cabinet member until it was found.

Meritt knew that Matt, YES! Was likely thinking about where to place her and Kay. But Merlin-her Merlin-had told her not to worry about this. He had told her that she would be a bit hard to place but still trusted. Position or no. Making Meritt happy with her place among the Blue team whatever it was. Her only goals were to infiltrate and befriend. As long as it was before the action started, it would be easy. That could change, Meritt had majorly changed events. Time would progress differently now, but hopefully similarly enough for her to anticipate the change.


	16. The Presentation

Mr. Murray looked at Meritt and Matt's presentation and mentally wept. He had hoped they would fail the presentation, but instead, Meritt was showing her true colors. She was a Blue alright, not the Red he had pegged her for. There was no hope of either of them bombing any presentation ever. He would have to find another way to get at Matt. This presentation had surpassed every presentation in the past. This presentation was business world level, and while he was upset by its presenters, he could not help but love its quality. It truly deserved a 200, it was so good. 

It was not just the slides either, it was the whole presentation. Meritt was one of the best public speakers he had ever heard. He resented that, and he hated that she had become friends with Matt in his class. Mr. Murray would not let up on them, and instead, decided to give them a 105-the maximum score, there was nothing he could take points off of without failing the rest of the class.

Something rose. "Don't." It listened, for now. 

Meritt smiled, she knew that she and Matt crushed the presentation. Truly this was the best school project she had ever done. She and Matt made a great team. Hopefully, her skill would make her rise in Matt's esteem. Although, they could not officially be friends until she met Gauis and/or Matt pushed her to reread Atlas Shrugged.

Seriously Matt was a fanatic, she saw him cling to the philosophy in many ways. And wondered how much he did now, as the him she knew was long gone. She saddened at that, but then again it was better that he never rose again. That Matt was formed of trauma and hardship, and hopefully, this one would not become like that.

Meritt had risen in Matt's esteem. In fact, Matt was so happy that he was like a cat who stole a whole jar of cream. He knew that Murray could have absolutely no complaints about their presentation. Especially if you compared his and Meritt's presentation to anyone else's. Murray would give them a great grade, but-Matt frowned slightly-this had probably caused Murray to resent them more. It was a problem, Murray's hate seemed to grow every day. One day Matt thought that he may find Murray doing something crazy. Especially with Murray's growing resentment. Towards himself-and Meritt-she had no Red Team allegiance to cover it up anymore. However, Matt shook these thoughts away and remembered his victory against Murray. This triumph would be hard for Murray to overcome, as, after all, it was Matt's best presentation yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...What do y'all think of the line where I say "something rose..."? I just added it in and am not sure whether it fits.


	17. Team Commitments

"So, in this whole team thing, are there any meetings I have to attend or any duties that I have to do?" Meritt asked.

"Not yet, more meetings will pop up as we get further into the school year," Matt replied. Meritt thought that she would have to ask more questions, but then he began to explain it in more detail. "Right now we are on a bit of a break for the rest of the month. The next event we have to plan for is likely to be in October, but we are currently awaiting more details. After that, we have a December event, and then several competitions in the spring. Currently, the focus is to get everyone in the rhythm of school."

Meritt agreed with the sentiment, as she was getting used to school once more, after all, it had been many years since she last attended school. Don't get her wrong she had been working much harder than this school pushed her for years, but she still had much to set up. So far investing under fake names-the ones she needed ID's for-had not been hard. Meritt still needed to talk to Tom about that. Meritt corrected herself-she really needed to talk to Tom about that. Then again, she could wait a year or two so that they would look a bit older and fit the backup pictures she had much better. Tom would alert Mer-MATT about these right now, even with the code word. She would have to seem much more trustworthy first. That was frustrating, but it was a great reason to procrastinate.

"The next meeting will probably be on the 21st of October because that is the tentative detail release date." Matt continued, luckily Meritt had mastered the art of listening and thought already. "There we will need to plan our attack and strategize on how to keep it a secret."

Procrastinating is bad though, so maybe she should do it soon. Sneaking around both Matt and Kay, however, would be a nightmare. Meritt would have to implement very good strategies to deter them. Even with her idea that she would not need them for a couple of years, she could not shake the apprehension that she might regret that decision. She knew that time would not flow in the same way and that scared her. She would have no knowledge of Morgana's plans if they changed. Especially if they changed completely. Morgana could act much sooner than the last time and much more dangerously too. However, Meritt reasoned waiting until they fit the pictures a bit better would not hurt much. She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with finals!


	18. Girl Talk

“I’m surprised you went for Blue Meritt, I had you pegged for Red” Ginger stated.

“Blue is the place for me. I find it to fit me” and my plans “best” Meritt replied.

“You know you’re lucky that Kay agreed to go with it, otherwise you may have ended up stuck with Red. After all, the team does fit the both of you the best.”

“Why would I be stuck with Red, I would have made further measures to convince Kay. He would have given in.”

“Perhaps, but when siblings chose two different teams the principal tends to choose the teams that fit the both of them the best. He is very good at it for some reason.”

It was probably his memories coming through in the moment, that was a good way to remember the past quickly. Of course, he could also remember wrong, as no one seemed to remember what happened to Mordred, except his parents and Meritt. Which meant that people may not know who she was! Wait a second… the adults were in a conspiracy together, meaning that Ector, Elaine, Gaius and Pellinore definitely knew, Clarent.

Meritt realized that Ginger was waiting for her to continue the conversation. What to say, what to say-aha! “Tell me about you and Lance.”

Meritt smirked seeing Ginger begin to blush, Ginger made a few noncommittal noises. Before finally replying “What about us?” Ginger was trying to hide it, but had failed, her political skills were still in their youth. Ah, to get a Ginger that was easy to read.

“That question would work better if you weren’t blushing, but come on, I can keep a secret.”

“Fine. He is” Kay walked by about to say hi, but then saw the girl talk and abruptly walked away. “hard to read, seriously I have no idea if he is even into me or not.”

“Lance seems the type to like all people. I am sure he would say yes if you asked him out.” Meritt was trying to make sure that there would be no repeats of last time, and that she and Ginger would become closer.

“How do you know that would work?”

“I am certain of it, he seems to really like you.”

Matt looking for Meritt popped in, heard this and decided that it would be best to talk to her later. Preferably when she was not discussing boys and love interests. Yes, that was a distinctly better idea.

“Still. Interested in everyone remember.”

“Not in this way, besides if he did do anything bad-after you started dating-like cheat-I will beat him up.”

“That’s sweet Meritt, but I doubt we will even become a thing.”

Wayne and Garth walked by curious to see why both Matt and Kay were avoiding this room and heard “You definitely could, I bet just showing your” and walked off in sudden understanding. They decided joining Matt and Kay was suddenly the best idea, ever, as in in the history of mankind.

“interest would make him date you.”

“I’ve already tried that, by flirting.”

“Hmmm…. Maybe ignore him awhile and see how he reacts. I hear he is curious about me because I haven’t talked to him.” And their past lives, but Meritt was not making that mistake again. Nope. Meritt would let things play out elsewhere, she did not know whether it was a good idea for Ginger to get together with Lance, but at least there would not be another betrayal.

“Really?! Do you think that will work?”

“Hopefully, but we should ask a boy.”

“Please don’t it would be too embarrassing.”

“Okay then,” Meritt said amused.

“Now let’s talk about who you like Meritt.”

Clarent. Meritt knew she should have anticipated this, she once had liked Garth, but he was too young for her. She was just lucky that she had few relatives, much fewer than the myths. “I don’t have anyone.”

“Come on, Meritt I can tell you’re lying. Oh! Is it Matt?”

“Ewww… gross no, why would you even suggest that Ginger? Ugghhhh… I just gagged in my mouth a little at that thought.” Meritt always reacted like that whenever someone asked if she liked Matt or Kay, for obvious reasons.

“It can’t be that bad” Ginger refuted, oh poor ignorant Ginger.

“You don’t even know the magnitude of the grossness of that statement. In fact, let me explain to you, in our room, alone.” Luckily, Meritt had checked for bugs this morning, she knew that no one who had access to her room had come in. She had convinced Merlin’s Staff to set it up to tell her who was getting into her room and when.

“Why do we have to go there?”

“So I can explain your mistake and let you feel the way I do about this, for all eternity.”

As they left Meritt waved at Laura. Upon arriving in their room Meritt checked for eavesdroppers, closed the blinds, closed the cracks in the room and conspiratorially whispered towards Ginger “we’re twins.”

“WHAAAATTTTTT???”

“Yes, I have proof.”

“I don’t need it, but Meritt I understand, and I am so sorry. I…just…suggested…”

“It is fine Ginger, now you know. Now you know.”

“Does-"

“No, well Kay likely does, and my and Matt’s parents definitely do. However, no one else  knows-I think, not even Matt.”

“How did you find out then?”

“Ginger, I am not quite ready to tell you that yet, but I will tell you one day. Quite possibly before I tell the others.” Her plans had included trusting Ginger, surprisingly Kay had suggested it. Merlin and Meritt had both decided that she must see how Ginger approached Lance first and depending on that Ginger’s confidant status would be decided. Meritt did know that Ginger would keep her secret, if not then obviously Kay had been wrong. Meritt also needed Ginger to disperse any rumors of her and Matt being an item. Not only would that attract Purple and Viviane sooner, but it really grossed out Meritt that people could think of her and Matt that way. She had decided that the risk of her being outed as his twin would make people think that she was the Ganieda or Gwendydd of myth.

“I can’t believe I even suggested that.”

“It’s fine, really Ginger, I can see how you jumped to that conclusion.” Meritt could. Somewhat. Any anger at Ginger she may have had was abated by her need for Ginger. Despite her ignorant conclusions, Ginger was a formidable foe if angered.

“Still, I am so sorry Meritt.”

“All is forgiven, I trust that you will not make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was too sick to properly edit on Monday and decided to delay the posting that way the chapter could get the finish it deserved. On another note, in June I may be internetless (it's a positive really Ill explain later), and so I will be posting at least two chapters a week until then just in case.   
> Also Good Luck with APs and Finals.


	19. A Conversation on Friends

“You and Ginger seem to get along well.”

“As do you, Wayne and Garth.”

“It is to be expected, we are old friends and they are pretty easy going. After all, we requested each other as roommates-they got a bigger room out of it, and I got to room with trustworthy people. What really surprised me is that you got along so well with Matt.” Kay was not as surprised as he could be, he had an idea of Matt’s reincarnation after all, but he was surprised it happened so fast.

“Why?” Meritt asked, trying to get Kay to admit to knowing who she was. It had become a game for Meritt. And one that she always lost.

“My sources tell me he is very mistrustful. His only friend seems to be you, and he has had none for a long time. Even those around you are only associating with him because of you. Matt seems to allow it because he treasures your friendship so far, but be careful it could cause you to be targeted by Purple or jealous people.”

“I will, but Kay I have to be friends with him. We always have and will be every time we meet. I have to stop him from repeating the same stupid mistakes once more.” She said her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

She knew, she had too. The event when she was young was too traumatic and she had locked it away. Meritt knew, but how? What had made her realize? These questions and more bounced around in Kay’s head.

“Meritt, why-no what-“

“Kay, I promise you will know when you need to. Please trust me” and you and Merlin “on this.” Meritt thought of time and how she was alone in her experiences, while she reveled in their innocence she could not help but feel completely alone. They were less mature, younger and much more ignorant. The only person she had was Nimue, and maybe a little of Ginger, but both had no idea what had happened. Nimue could only guess but still, the experience was limited, however, one person was better than nothing. Meritt knew that according to the plan she could not allow anyone else to know yet, but she also knew that her strength seemed to be overestimated here.

Kay wondered what would make her keep a secret that big, as he felt it took a deep loyalty for her keep one this big from him. That and careful planning, had it happened in her past life?

Kay had connected no dots, but when he did he would realize that he and two others would be the only ones who could convince her to do it. When he did realize it, it was likely that one of them would get a lot of questions from him. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is weird...is it Monday, Tuesday or Saturday? IDK. They all feel the same.


	20. Guts and Embarrassment

When Kay and Meritt reached the cafeteria, they picked up their trays, filled them with breakfast items and divulged paths. Kay went to Wayne and Garth-his roommates. While Meritt went to sit with Matt and Ginger-who had slid in while Meritt was grabbing breakfast.

“So, Matt this is super embarrassing” Ginger began, having gained her courage with Meritt’s entry.

“What?” asked an apprehensive Matt.

“If I ignore Lance, do you think he will grow more interested in me and ask me out?”

Matt thought about it and decided that it would end up being better for Arthur if Lance and Ginger were already together. It was pretty obvious that the two of them were Guinevere and Lancelot, then again it might encourage a repeat. There was also the likelihood that Ginger would not like him any more or that Arthur would not trust either of them. Hah! Yeah right, still Lance may change his mind, it could not hurt to try.

“Matt, you should answer honestly,” interjected an encouraging Meritt. She hoped to get Lance’s attentions out of the way and to get Ginger to dislike him. Although, if they married, Meritt would not be against it.

Did Meritt perhaps know something? She could be an agent to the Lady, it would suit Meritt, and yet, he could not truly see her as a spy. Then again most would go far to help Arthur, he decided to listen to Meritt as she did not seem to want to harm Matt’s cause.

“Yes,” Matt finally replied.

“Great thanks!” Ginger quickly left the table and joined Kay’s group. They seemed to be respecting Matt’s loner attitude, and Meritt was glad to see that they were becoming fast friends. She soon saw Laura and Blanche join the group. They truly were integrating well; her next goal was to get Matt to join them. It would be hard, but so worth it.

“So, Matt, I have to say you and Ginger look equally embarrassed.”

“Shut up.”

“Wow, no good retorts for me? Are you low on wit today or something?”

“I refuse to talk to someone who barely remembers Atlas Shrugged.”

“Missing a debate partner?”

“No.”

“I can remember some of the philosophies” because you forced them unto me.

“Like what?”

“Putting your needs first and putting ability before need. Doing what you need to survive V.S. what you want, in order to help yourself and society. Or how far help can go before it turns into destruction.”

“You’ve been reading it.”

“Nope, just googling some discussion just in case I needed to.” AKA future you has this book completely memorized, completely Matt. Not that Meritt was any better-and they both had had the same excuse, but she shoved that memory back that memory was for another day.

“Well then, in order to be considered a true friend you will have to reread it.”

“That’s not what makes a true friend.”

“You say that, and yet, you googled the book.”

“Well, the book seems like something you bring up often. I googled it just in case, so I would not get lost in the conversation.” Because future you liked this book waaaayyyy too much, not that Meritt could blame him.

“You really need to read it again Meritt.”

“I can’t, I don’t have the book,” Meritt smirked, as she was enjoying teasing Matt.

“Lucky for you I brought a spare copy in anticipation of this event.”

“What are you going to have me highlight it and then quiz me on it as well?”

“I have a feeling you would refuse to.”

“I would, I will read the book-but in the way I want to.” Which would probably involve some highlighting, not that she would tell Matt that.

“You know, once you read this I will be generous enough to consider you my best friend.”

“Oh, really, you will be generous enough?”

“Yes, even more so if you read it during Murray’s class.”

“I don’t think that will work out very well Matt.” Not that Meritt needed to pay attention she did have many historical facts memorized, but still better for Matt to think she was a great student than a slacker.

“Why not? I will recap the notes; besides you act as though you have already learned the stuff.”

It was true, her history major side was showing. Too bad she had only taken half of an intro course. She had not regretted her forethought for taking those general education classes yet, however. In fact, they had helped prepare her to lead.

“True, I have already learned it. Perhaps I should try to test out his class all together I already have the material down and it would be rather easy.” Oh, how she had missed this easy banter at first. She knew that her best friend was returning to her. “I might even be able to test out of every history credit in the school!”

“Getting a little arrogant, aren’t we?”

“Says Mr. Arrogant himself.”

“Well, if I am Mr. Arrogant, then you must be acting extremely arrogant for me to call you out as such.”

“Or perhaps you are judging everyone differently from yourself, after all, arrogance can come from the belief that you are superior to everyone else.”

“Do you truly feel that way, Meritt? I thought that you of all people would understand.”

“Oh, Matt, I don’t think that I am better than anyone else. I just view myself as more knowledgeable in some respects.”

“If you are so knowledgeable Meritt what is the tenth president of the United States?” Kay interjected.

“John Tyler” she responded without a beat in between.

“Wow, not only was that razor fast, but she was correct. See?” Wayne responded, with Garth nodding along in awe.

“I’m impressed” Garth added in, making Meritt blush.

“Knowing random historical facts gives no indication of intellect,” Matt responded.

“Firstly, I said I was knowledgeable secondly you only say that because you did not know the answer.”

Wayne, Kay, and Garth nodded in agreement. Meritt had a very quick wit and responded before anyone could say ooohhh burn. They eagerly awaited Matt’s response.

“Aren’t we going to be late for class if we dwell upon this any longer?” Scolded Matt.

Their watchers looked on in disappointment they had expected a much better comeback. Then again, someone had finally beaten Matt in the game of mortal blows to the ego.

“I thought you hated Murray,” replied Meritt.

“I am expecting to see his reaction to you reading Atlas Shrugged in his class soon.”

“Wait a second! I never agreed to read it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Chapter Update! Made especially 'cause I can't keep track of the days of the week.


	21. Flashback #1

“I pity you.”

“….” Blank faces greeted the jailkeeper back, neither would respond, neither dared.

“So, I will give you this book to read. The two of you are no threat to anyone here.”

Despite what their captor may think?

“Look at the state of you two after all, even with this huge book nothing will happen.”

The book had been Atlas Shrugged, Merlin memorized it cover to cover. I remember most of it, but our captor came back with a Historical facts book. If it wasn’t for that we would not have come out of our stupor for a while. We would not have discovered our paired rings and true identities. We had been broken at the time, and all it took was something interesting to draw us out. I will not allow it to happen again, this Merlin, Matt, will not have to go through that again. If I can stop it and I will, she will not get far. Her true demeanor will be revealed, and she will fail. She will fail early on. This was one of a million bad memories shared between the two of us. One day I hope there to be none. If I cannot stop it in this life I will in the next, but I fear the world will not last that long. It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...these flashbacks will be short like this one, but usually necessary to plot and I try to add longer chapters around them.


	22. A Kahoot

“It’s too late now” Matt replied.

“It is never too late,” Meritt replied as they took their seats.

She was debating whether or not to give in to Matt on reading Atlas Shrugged in class. Just to prove that she could you know, read in class and still ace it.

“Today, class” began Mr. Murray five minutes early, he was going to get in trouble for that someday. Especially when since half the class regularly arrived five minutes late. Meritt supposed that he did it to shut her and Matt up faster. “We will be having a kahoot on random historical facts.”

This was suspicious, did he forget to plan a lesson, or were there secrets embedded in this kahoot. Only time would tell, but Meritt’s instincts told her to be cautious. Very cautious.

In truth, Murray was trying to trip them up, in anyway possible. If it so happened that he ended up discovering an identity, well all the better.

“The winner will receive an extra 100 as a major grade. The loser will have to stay after class. Both of these are extended to your desk partners as well, as you will be a pair, so look sharp.” Murray could feel the evil laughter rising but shoved it down.

“Meritt, are you really as knowledgeable as you claim?” Matt asked.

“I have _The World’s 10,000 Historical Facts from 1000 B.C. to 1900 A.D._ * memorized from cover to cover” Meritt replied in all seriousness. It had been a long time, and some knowledge may have faded, but she had it memorized at one point. The less she remembered the better, it meant those memories had fallen through.

“How?” Matt asked in obvious shock and disbelief.

“Boredom.”

“Wow, ok” just how bored had she been? “Let’s login then” while I puzzle out the mystery of you. Matt was leaning towards her being a fairy, that would account for the knowledge. Yes, she must be a fairy who wrote _The World’s 10,000 Historical Facts_ , it was the only explanation.

The class and teacher watched on in amazement as Meritt clicked all the right answers all in succession, one after another, each answer was clicked in less than a second. In that moment Murray could feel her passion for history, and knew that if she was not in thralls with Matt she would have been his favorite student. For a moment he felt something akin to regret, but then an unnatural anger pulsed up through him. He had to see them crushed, and with this sentiment, he lost what control he had regained. He eagerly awaited the last question.

Matt was glad for the trust he put in her, as he watched with awe. Until she finally faltered and passed the device to him.

What had caused-WHAT?

The question: What is the reason that Mordred killed Arthur?

 

 

 

*This is a fake book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHH... Cliffhanger... I'll try to post one more chapter before leaving, as it would be cruel to leave you wondering for six weeks...


	23. The Principal's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn't make you wait the full six weeks! Although, it is unlikely that another chapter will come up as the wifi here doesn't like AO3.

The class looked on in shock. No one knew the answer, how could they? They had lost the memories of their past lives, and few had even regained one back. Those that had had thought they were only dreams, and those memories were something more important to them than Arthur’s death. Arthur’s death would be saved for her rise, and so no one would remember the fall for a long time.  
Murray, of course, was on La Fae’s team. He remembered four memories, and only four. This was one of them, it was important to him on many fronts, but sometimes he had a hard time placing why.  
Meritt knew. She knew. She knew.  
Morgana had mind controlled Mordred, he had been a kid.  
A kid. Morgana's kid. How could a mother do that to her child? Her only child.  
Meritt remembered, he had adored her, and he had been her favorite nephew. Not that she had any others.  
He lost his willpower.  
It was wrong.  
Wrong.  
WRONG.  
And it had happened twice.  
She had to stop it, she had to break it.  
There was nothing else to do.  
And Murray was almost as bad, almost. For letting it happen. He did not remember, but she knew. She knew. She knew. She wished it were but a dream, but she knew.  
No one answered, until.  
“How dare you!”  
“What?”  
“How dare you, you know why, you know it, how dare you.”  
Meritt was done, this man was wrong. HOW DARE HIM.  
“Do you know the answer? Because Meritt, it will be the only way I don’t-“  
“He was mind controlled, and you know it. HOW DARE YOU.”  
The security guards heard the commotion and came in. The class was shocked, they had never seen anybody so angry. The guards looked at Meritt and saw her as a-wait that question. It should not be allowed.  
“I would like you to come with us Mr. Murray, the rest of you sit down. Meritt, Matt, you two will come with us as well, but separate from Mr. Murray here.”  
Meritt was seeming, Matt was taken aback. He was not angry about her possibly damaging his reputation. He was angry at Murray, Meritt had obviously seen what happened. She must be a fairy he concluded. As did many others with the knowledge of the past. They chose to be oblivious to the truth.  
One of the guards saw Meritt on high alert, as she was convinced that these security guards must be Morgana’s forces. She would go with them and they would-“Ari me lolican” Meritt racked her brain for the name. Ah Elyan, of course, he was trustful. She was still furious, just trusting of the security guards. She started to recognize more of them. She nodded, that way he knew she knew. She was safe. She needed to calm down, too much anger and it becomes obvious. She was probably ousted, but until that fact became known she would act like she wasn't.  
“What was that about?” Matt whispered as they rounded a corner. He was glad to see that she was much calmer now.  
“What was what about?” Meritt whispered back in return, Matt gave her a look back in return. She knew what he was asking about.  
“Ah, yes, Mr. Murray. When I hired you, I believe you agreed to follow a certain code of conduct. I have accurate reports that you have not” the principal or Pellinore said.  
Ector and Gaius could be seen in the back. Matt shot his father a questioning look. Gaius returned it with a reassuring one. Meanwhile, Meritt had a calm facade on, having finally regained herself. She shouldn’t have gotten so upset, but still, that was Mordred’s father, his father. Both she and Ector stood tall and still like statues. They looked like knights of old, with expressionless faces, and a serious demeanor.  
“Particularly on the conduct of bullying and Article 17 Section 6 of your contract” Pellinore continued.  
Wait-wasn’t that the agreement not to reveal Camelot, had the quiz-Meritt. She was revealed as someone with memories. Matt knew the answer; her identity was likely revealed. She would be a partial threat to Morgana for her knowledge. Depending on what her level was she could be targeted for it. Not that she wasn’t already for befriending him. Clarent.  
“I have no choice but to fire you. Your behavior has proven to be unacceptable for the past few months and despite a verbal warning you did not discontinue it.”  
“But-” Murray fought against his words, he tried to regain his composure-“-sir I-" he failed. Badly.  
“I have heard many reports of how you single out Matt and have been for the entirety of this year. Not only is he a student, and you a teacher, and not only do we have a policy against school bullying, but he is also a team leader. Team leader’s hold extra responsibilities and it is policy to try and keep their loads light, the added stress of your bullying would not lighten it.”  
Meritt turned her head toward Murray and saw that he was gaping in shock. So far he did not seem to be a threat.  
“Then there is the added fact that you targeted his friend for association, and she was the daughter of a team sponsor. While this school does not try to play favorites, do you really think we could look away from that?”  
Matt had not expected action this early, that question must have moved up their usual timetable. Normally, a teacher like this would be fired around Thanksgiving. After the school had found a replacement.  
“You did all of this without provocation, and additionally you have breached article 17 section six of your contract. There has been no contribution of yours this semester to redeem you. You will leave within the next two hours and be escorted during your remaining time on campus.”  
Meritt was impressed and found his fate fitting.  
“What about my-” word this carefully “-position in the past.” There that might get him the job.  
Meritt glared, if anything that should provoke a worse punishment. She pushed down her desire to deliver one and remained a statue.  
“Not even that can redeem you,” Pellinore said. In that instant, Meritt saw the depths of Pellinore’s fury. She wondered whether some of it had to do with Pellinore being a father himself. Of course, it would anger him to see a father like this. Wait! Where was Percival? Oh! He was her actual age! Or a little younger, hmm… She needed to meet him. She was dying for a peer, he was three years younger than her 23. Of course, she looked 14, but that was another story for another time.  
Murray was escorted out of the room by several of the security guards.  
“I must apologize on the school’s behalf. Matt, Meritt, I am sorry for Murray’s poor conduct, as you can see he is no longer working here. If this process could have been anymore expedited I would have done so.”  
He was playing favorites, Meritt hated that. Just because she was Arthur.  
Then again it could be the Camelot reference. It could have revealed her. She really hoped it hadn’t.  
“Thank you Principal Pellinore, I appreciate you expediting it,” Matt replied, ah that silver tongue.  
“And me as well,” Meritt added in.  
“You’re both very welcome.” Was he sweet talking them? No, Meritt remembered their friendship he was not. Pellinore just really liked the two of them. Meritt knew that she was still a little on edge and worked to calm herself down further this feeling only hurt her right now. She recalled exactly how she had calmed down in the past, and did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might think Murray got fired a little easily (someone commented on this once) he was fired so easily because of the breach of contract...there may have been "secret" texting involved, and a longer route to the principal's office. Delay after delay........


	24. Flashback #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Finally completely calm, Meritt heard the words: “I have to ask, how did you know the answer to the last question Meritt?”

“I just felt this fury, and it took over.” Not wrong, not exactly right either. “I don’t know why but everything just turned red, and all I knew was that Murray had crossed a line.” Pellinore had remembered some of what had happened to Mordred, as after hearing what her response was the anger in him had risen again. That anger had forced him to remember, like it probably had for her. He was impressed by how enduring the anger truly was, it took a lot to revive a memory, he should know. Then again Arthur or Meritt had easily filled in a blank for him. Perhaps she could fill in many more, in fact, Gauis had theorized this much earlier in her life. People who were frequently around Meritt tended to have a better recollection of their past lives.

Ector became concerned for his daughter, he had hoped Meritt’s first memory would be better.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran down to the sword hall, passing the stands of weapons, my boots clicks barely registering as I ran across the stone floors, and yelled: “Father! Father! Today is the day!”

“What day?” My father asked his lips slightly quirked.

“You promised you would teach me to fight!”

“Hmm… I thought that was tomorrow” he replied rubbing his stubbled chin, he claimed that a true man never let their beard get too long, and regrew it at least once a year.

“No, Father. Remember you promised Arthur that it would be today.” My brother interjected on my behalf, a wave of gratitude surged within me. Teasing or no this was too serious to let pass me by.

“Ahh… yes, Kay, you are right.” I tapped my foot, the stone floors making the sound all the louder, I wanted them to hurry up and teach me already! Had I not been waiting long enough?

“It’s my seventh birthday. Remember you promised Kay and me each on our seventh birthdays we would learn.”

“Hmmm… I do remember a promise like that.” Finally! An acknowledgment! My foot tapping ceased as my excitement grew.

“Yes! And I am going to surpass Kay!”

“Now, don’t get cocky, Kay has a good three years on you.” My determination did not wayne, I would surpass him even if it took me thirty years to do so!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kay today is the day.”

“What day?”

“The day I surpass you.”

“You are welcome to try.”

That day I crushed Kay in the art of sword fighting. Somehow, I had mastered it. My life seemed much different back then, and well it was. For one thing, it was the medieval era, and for another, I had no idea what my destiny was. That day was a day of sweet victory, won by years of hard work-it had been seven, not the thirty I had feared it might. While many claim that there were no female rights back then, there had been. For about half a century feminism was very prominent, that all ended when I died. Morgana killing me immediately villainized her and all women, especially after Guinevere, and especially after I was rewritten as a guy. It didn’t help that as the firstborn I was named Arthur, Uther really messed people up on that one. I think he was so overwhelmed by my birth that I took the family name. Soon after Merlin came along. They actually thought about his name. Anyways, those two were my first memories. They came when I was sixteen, I had thought them a dream. A happy dream.

Ector never knew of them he probably is filled with a sense of foreboding at this. There are ill things to come, but I am not bitter, just determined. I will not see the land fall again, I will always be here to stop the ruin. It is why I am to rise again, and hopefully, I will not fail once more. That trick can only work once, and no one else is prepared.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like thanks to my hiatus, this chapter is at least 100 words longer...I also redid chapter one because the lack of description was bugging me sm.


	25. Memory Analysis

Pellinore found Meritt’s gaze to be the same as it had been long ago. He did not know what to think of it or her anger. She was so similar to the Arthur he had meet centuries ago and, yet something had changed. Perhaps the circumstances surrounding her death had made her bitterer than he had imagined or perhaps it was something else. Pellinore could not tell what was the truth and had a feeling it would be a long time before he would be able to.

Matt thought that Meritt must be a fairy, as while most of Camelot would know what had happened to Mordred, few would be so upset over it. However, he had heard that Nymue's ilk had been very troubled over Morgana’s treatment of her son.

It was worrisome to them all that Meritt had known why Mordred had killed her. Not only did it mean she was more awake than they anticipated, and that the pace of events was much faster, it also meant that Martin was in danger of becoming possessed. Heavily so, the more Meritt and Matt remembered the closer they were to the war. The adults had all hoped that the war would happen after the kids graduated college, and now it seemed it would happen before they went to college.

Elyan-the security guard-was not fooled by Meritt’s illusion of ignorance. He knew that her anger stemmed from memory, as she would not have known the passphrase without a mostly full perspective of the past. Judging by the other’s treatment of her and his budding loyalty she must be Arthur. Elyan had a feeling she would not enjoy him sharing her knowledge of the passphrase. Instead, he decided to keep an extra eye out for her.

“Matt, Meritt, I have arranged for you both to have the day off. It would be better if you avoided Mr. Murray for the day, and so your parents have agreed to alternate taking care of you today. Meritt-your father has agreed to take you both after 4:00, as that is when he is next available and Matt your father was able to take until 4:30 off, so they will switch off then. I would also like to have breakfast with the both of you tomorrow morning so I may see how the two of you are doing.”

“Understood.” Meritt and Matt simultaneously replied.

“Well then come with me, I parked this way,” Gaius said.

Meritt and Matt began to follow him, as Meritt wondered what Matt’s room looked like before events had changed them. Sure, it wasn’t his current room, but it would still offer a perspective on the current Matt’s mind. 

“Meritt, this would be a perfect time to read-”

“The book you are forcing me to read?” Meritt replied her eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t necessarily force you to read it.” Matt said shaking his head amused.

“You did, you are, you put like ten gallons of pressure on me.” 

“I did not.” 

“I believe you said and I quote ‘If you want to become my friend you must read this book.’” 

“I never said that.”

“I’m pretty sure that you did, and if not it was heavily implied.”

“Hah!” As Matt began to voice another argument in his defense they exited the white and black tiled hallways into the entrance of the school. Carefully, they avoided the school's emblem, and headed towards the team banners surrounding the doors.

“You two seem to get along well.” Gaius interrupted not wanting this to become a fight, he had seen enough of those in the past. “Obviously you are good for Matt, Meritt.”

It was true she was, Meritt had been worming her way into Matt’s heart and went straight to the position of best friend. She was proud of it, Matt would never admit it, but she had in many ways changed him. He would be shocked to find she was already his best friend. Meritt did not want him to find it-yet-as it would be obvious to him who she was.

“Dad!”

“What, embarrassed?”

“Please stop.” Answered Matt.

Laughter greeted him.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching an arc, as in the first arc that I began to think of as an arc...be...PREPARED (DUNDUNDUN)  
> Also, comment on whether or not you people would like to see an EXTRA! On a more comical Murray in one of the previous chapters-it would be short, but there are more possible extras incoming  
> P.S. An extended chapter seventeen (I cut off like 80 words soooo....yeah)


	26. Embarrassment

“Matt, I have to say I am shocked that you get embarrassed so easily.”

“Shut up.”

“I am sure you will be able to embarrass Matt with ease very soon Meritt.”

“Why thank you,” responded Meritt as she put her hand on her heart.

Matt started to mutter about how Meritt and his father got along too well and-

“What was that Matt? I didn’t quite catch it you were mumbling.” Meritt said.

“He is probably complaining about how we get along too well” replied Gaius.

Matt greeted them both with a glare as they gave into laughter.

“Can we get off the subject of me?” Asked Matt.

“But you are so interesting Me-Matt.” Clarent, thought Meritt, she had really messed up there. She had thought it all gone, but apparently, he had been reminding her of the other hims. Meritt really hoped that no one had noticed her little slip up there, but knew it was very unlikely.

Gaius had caught onto the mess up-Matt had not-but Gaius definitely had. It made him wonder how many memories she truly had. If she knew that Matt was Merlin it was much more than anyone had thought. Much more.

Gauis had to consider how she had hinted toward the other, did she believe that? Or was it merely that she knew it was dangerous? If she had truly believed it why befriend Matt? Wait-he remembered that they were two peas in a pod, and suddenly recalled that neither would feel the chance of exposure would be worth giving up their friendships.

Actually, Meritt had never been worried about that. It was not like her. Then…Why? Gaius was beginning to become deeply troubled.

“Now, now, let’s not tease him too much.”

“Thanks, Dad. Due to this kindness, I have decided to forgive you. Meritt, however, must read one chapter of Atlas Shrugged to be forgiven.”

“Matt. No. There is a chapter that spans over 30 pages of character monologue. I won’t read a full chapter.”

“Then there is no forgiveness.”

“I will, however, read five pages.”

“Well then hop to it. You do want my forgiveness, don’t you?”

“Perhaps, but then again….” Meritt trailed off as they reached Gauis’ car. Despite Meritt’s hint of not reading the book she started to read as they sat down.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018


	27. The Verbal Trap

Finally finished reading the first five pages of the book Meritt said: “There, am I forgiven now?”

“Perfectly, you have even gained progress on the journey of earning my friendship,” Matt replied as Meritt rolled her eyes.

“I thought the journey was for the title of best friend. Are you saying we are not already friends?”

Matt saw the trap, looked at the trap, even examined it. Eyes wide open, and plan at the ready he replied: “Naturally, it was just a slip of the tongue. I meant progress of the journey of becoming my best friend.”

Gauis took pity on his son and interrupted the conversation by saying: “Now, Meritt how did the two of you first meet. Matt never got around to telling me.”

“Oh, that. Well you see, I snuck away from the school's tour guide, finding no point in missing class, where I ended up in my first period class-history with Murray-and sat down next to Matt.”

“You are lucky I let you," Matt said arrogantly turning his head away from Meritt.

“Anyways, Murray decided to assign a group project that day. Since he had no idea my work ethic, and I was stubborn, Murray let the two of us work together. Soon after partnering up we discovered that we had similar schedules. Naturally, he led me to our next class together-especially since I ditched my guide and had no idea where I was going.”

“I was just recruiting you,” Matt said stubbornly. Ah, Meritt may have teased him too much. She shrugged, not caring.

“And we have been friends ever since.”

“Actually-”

“Actually?”

“We were not-”

“Oh, we totally were, its almost as if we were born best friends.”

Gaius wondered if it was a reference to how they were twins and then wrote it off as unlikely.

“So you claim.”

“It’s the truth, I know it here.” Meritt pointed to her heart and her head, she knew it through both. In every life, they would be best friends and support the other. In every life they would be born twins, they were built in best friends.

“Yeah right,” Matt replied to the first half of the statement. In truth, he felt as if she did, but could not permit himself to admit it.

“Wow, sarcasm so witty and original.”

“You say sarcastically.”

Gaius sighed, obviously his maneuver had not worked. He just had to remember that siblings often fought and take it as a good sign that they were.

“I was copying you, the highest form of flattery.”

“Somehow you convey it as the lowest form of mockery.”

“Why, Matt! How dare you propose that I would presume to mock you.”

At this Gaius smiled, it had transformed into repertoire. It was good to see they got along and that their fights didn’t last long.

“Really because I can cite-”

“-you really don’t need to.”

“I think I do,” Matt said.

“Now, now children, we are almost at the house.” Gaius stopped the fight, thinking that his earlier thoughts had been a bit premature. They instantly started fighting again, the incident with Murray had stretched everyone’s nerves thin. They just needed a break and what other way to do it than to bring them off campus.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) a light-hearted moment after stressful times


	28. Matt's House

Meritt peered out the window of the car, curious to see where Mer-Matt, MATT, grew up. To her eyes, she saw a slightly bigger than average suburban house. Meritt knew, however, that since seventh grade Matt hadn’t spent much time in it as Avalor became a boarding school around then. Avalor claimed it was to prepare their students for college, but Meritt labeled it: a proper simulation of the living conditions of Camelot, with the added addition of roommates.

“Don’t stare too intently,” said Matt.

Meritt stuck her tongue out in response to this. She knew that he wouldn’t understand how precious this was. Dephienetly she looked turned her head, checking for threats. Part of Meritt wished that she didn’t have to do this, but she could not let herself continue to get in the lull of safety, as the pains of the past were much too great to allow such complacency.

Finally convinced of the safety of the area Meritt entered the house and began to stare at the walls. It was covered in bookshelves-she expected this-and photos-unexpected. Wait, she wracked her memories, the ancient ones and remembered Gauis’ habits. He would be someone with photos all over his house. She smiled at the thought. Especially when she remembered the time he had shown her drawings of Merlin, of course, it was the same. Some things would always happen, and some people never changed.

They walked past the entrance way and took a left into another hallway. There Meritt saw a closet and even more photos most had two young boys in it, one dressed in AC/DC clothes and the other in power ranger memorabilia. Still smiling Meritt walked into the kitchen. To her, it looked like a stereotypical diner kitchen, but to Matt, this was home. She saw a table that sat five and light blue walls.

“So, Meritt what do you think of our house?” Asked Gauis.

“It’s nice, although it has more photos than I expected. Who is in most of those photos with Matt?”

“Thank you, that’s Martin, my other son.”

“Wait-Matt has a brother? Why have I not heard of him?”

“It never came up.”

“Well, tell me about him then.”

“Martin is a year younger than Matt, and also adopted.”

“Wait-your adopted as well? Do you tell me anything?”

“I do.”

“How did I not know this then.” Past you told me, it went something like: Me-I miss my brother; you-me too, my younger brother was great; me-mine was older and looked out for me a lot; you-he is really smart oh and we are adopted; me-same, only on my part though, although when I found out I froke out a little they didn’t tell me about it you see; you-that’s strange I always knew; me-yeah I don’t know why I didn’t, tis why I was upset.

“Because there was an 1100 page road that you are five pages along, and so at certain markers, you may learn more. This is your five-page reward.”

“Hmmm…. I wonder what secrets you will tell me at 1100 if I get knowledge every five pages.”

“It’s not exactly every five pages…”

“You’re right, your father told me about it. Meaning that you have no reward system.”

“Well-”

“None.”

“I can implement one for him” replied Gaius.

Matt glared suspiciously, “I am starting to regret bringing the two of you together.”

“Oh come on, you know you like it.”

“No.”

“Matt, you know it is because we care that we tease.” Added in Gaius.

Matt blushed bright red at this statement and the two of them decided to leave him alone for a while.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you have to delete 700 words because plot (not this chapter but still whyyyyyyyy)


	29. BLATs

Soon after Meritt and Gaius had stopped teasing Matt the growling in their stomachs made it apparent that lunchtime was fast approaching. So, still enjoying the conversation, the three of them began to turn their thoughts towards lunch.

Gaius was glad for the growling in his stomach as it had stopped his thoughts about how Matt and Meritt compared to their past selves. He hoped that this life would be better than the last-where smiles had eventually stopped being passed around. Shaking the remainders of these memories out of his head, Gaius asked the question they were all dying to hear: “So, what do the two of you want for lunch?”

“Hmm… how about an avocado BLT?” asked Meritt, a hopeful smile on her face. 

“Agreed,” replied Matt anticipating the taste of Bacon on his tongue.

Gaius seeing the assent went about making the sandwiches and asked Meritt: “So why a BLAT?”

“I haven’t had one in forever and I love fresh fruit and vegetables! They are amazing!” Meritt said with a smile. After living through the future, she had grown an appreciation for them as fresh produce could be hard to find. Camelot had grown its own, but there was not enough to be considered a steady supply, even with trading. Furthermore, Meritt had rarely gotten avocados because they had not been compatible with Camelot’s climate.

“If you love them so much, then why don’t you eat them more often?” asked Mer-Matt.

“Sadly, the opportunity rarely presents itself. It is one of the reasons why I try to have fruit in every meal. It would be easier if the school offered Avocados.”

“Hmmm…” replied Matt.

“The best breakfast is yogurt with granola and tons of fruit.”

“As in what you eat every day.”

“Well, I have to enjoy this delicacy while I have it.”

“Fruit isn’t a delicacy Meritt.”

“It really is, one day you will see Matt!” Or maybe not, she began to think. Then grimaced, and started chiding herself for saying so. She was so stupid, giving them clues like that.

Gauis began to complanate her words. He wondered whether it was because of the past and Camelot’s climate or because-no that was impossible. There were a few who could pull it off, especially with combined efforts-but no. Gaius knew the chances and they were slim, too slim and too tragic to be possible. Yet, something-no that was wrong-she just had a lot of memories. A worrisome amount, but not, not that.

“You are strange, fruit is something to avoid.”

“Nope. Also, you know that you need fruit to survive, right?”

“Yes. But not in the quantities that you eat it.” Matt said biting into his BLAT.

“Whatever,” said Meritt rolling her eyes. Following Matt’s suit, she bit into her sandwich and determined that it was to be eaten with fervor. She had forgotten just how good BLAT’s were.

Gaius opened his mouth as to speak and got a single syllable out before he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Meritt looked out and saw with shock that it was Murray.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you forget to post b/c school just started although...it is a cliffhanger chapter so maybe this is better  
> Also, I will be starting a separate work that says bonus material I have a ton, but will only post when I feel like it/we hit mile markers/after we reach the context feel free to check it out, it should be up right after this chapter


	30. Shock

“Hey, Matt, how would you categorize your sneaking skills?” Meritt asked the shock of seeing Murray changing into her instincts.

“What?”

“Ummm…” she said as she lowered her voice to a whisper “its Murray.”

Matt cooled with shock, and Meritt remarked, irrelevantly that he was bad at hiding it. Meritt shook that thought away, really the weirdest things popped into people's heads in a crisis. Gaius had just left the kitchen to check who was at the door, and IT WAS MURRAY.

“Not that good.”

“Hmm... well I’ll teach you what I know," Meritt said with a false sense of calm.

“Is there anyone else with him?” Matt asked.

“Yes, a random lady.” Not random, not random at all. “She has hair that is a shade of raven feather black,” Meritt said keeping the panic down. “She is also very tall and has purple eyes.” Dark purple to be exact, or eyes the color of the Purple team. Meritt remember your training, Meritt stay calm, this is not like last time. Trust in Gaius for now, she won’t move just yet. Hopefully. Just don’t give him anything important. Nothing at all.

“Meritt we need to leave now,” Matt said in a tone that broke no argument. Not that Meritt was planning on arguing with him. Nope, no siree. Not this girl.

“Can I help you two?” They heard Gaius say as they snuck around to the backyard.

“I forgot about the—” Matt began and had to shove down two curse words and a scream as he asked Meritt “-did you just throw me over the fence?”

“Yes, that way we could both get over it. See here I am and there you are. Success.” Nice, her nervousness made her babble on and gesture wildly. Meritt wished that this would be over. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not yet.

“Fine then where do we go next, miss fence hoper?” Matt said sourly, he was afraid as well, just not as afraid as Meritt. He did not have the memories she had and so had no idea that Morgana was completely and utterly insane. What was worse was that no one would see it until she took over the world. They would make more excuses and let the worst happen. All because it was comfortable and they were afraid.

“The entrance, there is a gate there and we can decide where to go from there,” Meritt responded glad that she had scoped out the landscape beforehand. She shrugged, thinking otherwise she would have failed. Good habits and all that. Then again, failed was an extreme word, it would have been hard, she had done it before. However, she had trained herself to check out the area beforehand. She lightly shook her head and thought that she did not want a repeat of that disaster.

After this decision, the two of them ran through yard after yard and almost made it to the entrance until…

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe this arc has a lot of cliffhangers


	31. Until...

“Matt? What are you doing here?” A black haired, dark blue-eyed boy dressed in jeans and a Linkin Park T-shirt asked.

“Avoiding Murray, Martin are you skipping?” Matt replied his eyebrows growing closer.

“Not technically, as Dad asked me to head home” Martin responded, moving his right hand to the side.

“I’m Meritt by the way,” Meritt said with a side glare at Matt.

Matt realized he should have introduced them, but…

“Nice to meet you, Meritt, I’m Martin.” Something was off about him. What was it?

“So, Martin, you are Matt’s little brother, right?” Meritt asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Wait, yes, wasn’t he a yup person? Then again, she could be looking too much into it.

“Sorry to interrupt, but you know Murray, we are only a few yards over.”

“Right, well it was nice meeting you Martin,” Meritt said.

“Wait, Martin how did you get here?” Matt asked.

“Oh, my principal sent a car over.”

“Do you think we could use the car?”

“Definitely,” Martin replied.

“Where should we go?”

“Anywhere,” joked Martin. Instead of soothing her suspicions his tone made her more suspicious. It was a joke he would make, but Meritt realized there was something off about his voice. He couldn’t be-no it was much too early. Much too early for him to be-yes. He wasn’t. She would check-later for now. Wait if he was this would be just delay. She should be cautious, but this was-Caution.

“I know a great restaurant that Murray is unlikely to look for us at.”

"If he shows up then yes, but otherwise it was not a problem," Meritt thought.

Matt had strategically chosen a restaurant that Murray could not know about, it was a secret Blue Team one that only the most trusted members knew about. There was a back room for plans, he had decided in that moment to trust both Martin and Meritt with the larger plans. He might even share those for Camelot with them.

“Let’s go then,” Meritt replied making sure to keep an eye on Martin.

 As the three of them walked to the car Meritt talked to Martin, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Perhaps her memories were just wrong? Memories were quite subjective after all, and mages could occasionally...

Unfortunately, it appeared her memories were not wrong in this case. Murray had just shown up, and now Meritt had to take certain precautions. It appeared Martin was a mere delaying tactic, very clever on Morgana’s part. Clever, but also dumb, as Meritt now knew the truth. Perhaps Morgana had figured that no one would suspect or realize, but there were warning signs everywhere.

Matt was freaking out internally and had a shocked expression on his face. He knew he had to think fast to get out of this situation. While Martin was unknowingly smirking, Morgana felt an accomplishment in not only the shock on Matt’s face but the knowledge that she had managed to trap Merlin and he had no idea that Martin was her agent!

Matt wiped the shock from his face and decided to give a straight-faced, but respectful reply.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting twice this week just 'cause


	32. Calm

“Mr. Murray,” Matt began.

“Save it, you got me fired.”

Matt's first thought, of course, was something snarky, an all out bad reply that he didn't say but he thought it anyways. It was something like: "and Immabout to get you arrested unless you stop this, you cannot do this."

“If you know what’s good for you Matt,” he spat, “then you will come with me. If you don’t…” he trailed off hinting that Meritt and Martin would pay the price.

Matt was taken aback by the fevered look in Murray’s eyes while Meritt steeled herself.

Meritt knew it wouldn’t work, but she tried to talk him down to give Matt time to run. He was the target, not her. “Mr. Murray, perhaps you should consider the legality of that statement. It may be misconstrued as a threat or an attempt to kidnap a minor. Something frowned upon by the law.” Meritt was suddenly glad for the training Merlin had made her go through, she had turned one sentence into three and made enough delay to-WHY WASN’T HE RUNNING? Not only had this been unexpected, but Matt was not running. She needed him to leave, she was not prepared, this had not happened last time and was not factored into her plans. She had to focus her inner calm.

Murray laughed and replied: “She will have a laugh at that one.” Definitely bad, really bad. And wait-had Murray just glanced at Martin. Oh, they were screwed, Martin was definitely being controlled. How had Morgana gotten control of him this early? No, Meritt needed to trick them, she needed to do something. WHY HADN’T MATT RAN, he was just frozen. He should at least be helpful if he was going to stay-unless he-no Merlin had-wait before he might have. This one had no memories after all. Meritt knew that she had one chance to get this right, and she knew she needed to do it now. Matt was frozen and no help, they needed to get out of this alive.

“Wel, then I hope-” Meritt shoved her shoulder into Murray catching him off-guard. Then as he stumbled, she dropped down behind him and kicked his legs out from under him grabbing him in a chokehold.

Matt finally got over his shock and whipped out his phone to call his father.

“Meritt!” Martin-no she yelled. “Let him go! You’ll kill him.” Matt was out of sight by now, he was trying to find other help as his father rushed over. Meritt complied, sickened by her use of Martin’s voice. Meritt recalled that she liked Murray at the moment and realized that killing Murray would just turn Meritt into a target. Meritt was hoping that this signaled that she was not yet emotionally distant, and therefore had not degraded into-Meritt shuddered. 

Meritt exhaled and let Murray go just as Matt and Gaius arrived. It turned out that the driver was a lie after all, hmmm… she wasn’t surprised. What she was surprised by was how they had driven over here, and not called the police. Both looked at Meritt, the knocked out Murray and obviously stressed Martin worriedly. Gauis was becoming more certain that Meritt had her memories-how else would she be so calm at the situation. She looked at Murray like he was a bother, but not a threat, her reaction contrasted with everyone else. She was too calm, too combat ready. Gaius brushed a hand across his brow. If really she did know, why hadn’t she told Matt? They shared everything with each other.

Doubt. Meritt would have announced herself to them if she truly knew.

Sadness. Meritt was already so hardened towards her enemies. Gauis recalled a time when she had wept upon the loss of so many lives. He recalled her vowing never to fight again if she could help it. He recalled Lot fleeing and people celebrating, all while their King wept.

Anger. At the past, at Murray, at Morgana and her reincarnation. His children had gone through the same trauma once again and from the same enemies. For the same reasons. It had all happened just as Matt had begun to open up. Would he close himself off to the world once more?

Matt stood dumbstruck. It had happened again, he knew that having friends was a-

Meritt put a hand on his shoulder and said: “he was crazy, don’t blame yourself, blame him.”

Matt glanced towards her and realized that not only was she right, but that she would not let him drop her friendship over this. For once in his life, someone had pulled him out of hysteria. Matt thought that the only person who could do this had to be his very best friend. No, perhaps more than one could do it. He shook that idea away, right away. It was impossible, even with-no. Just no.

Martin fought against his mother’s control and found that he could not win. He grit his metaphorical teeth and tried again and again and again. He screamed inside, look at what had almost happened to his brother. He had to stop this, please. Meritt, who he had begun to admire before this, had almost killed someone! He remembered the look in her eyes, and he knew that she had been put in a similar position as him. She had to be, that reaction, that calm exterior, it was a reflection of someone screaming inside. It was the reflection of someone who had dealt with his mother. He had begun to see his mother’s depths and knew that she was crazier than anyone realized. He wanted her OUT! Get out!

Morgana’s reincarnation almost lost control, BUT NOT YET. She only had been vulnerable due to the violence of the girl. No one had been that violent in the past. Why couldn’t she place her? She needed to, just as she always needed control of her son. He never did what she wanted otherwise.

“Has anyone dialed 911?” Meritt said and hoped to look shell-shocked and surprised enough to counteract her violence. It worked on all but one.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that I change official update day to Tuesday, Subject to change in...January


	33. Dialing

Martin watched hopelessly as Meritt dialed 911. He knew she had been faking, but something told him she had seen much worse than him. Much worse.

Meritt kept an eye on Mar-no Morgana, she had to make sure she didn’t run.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Hi, 911, this man just threatened and tried to kidnap my two friends and me. I managed to knock him out, but I need help.” She said in a scared voice, which of course made her earlier actions seem more instinctual. Calming everyone down, even Martin. She grabbed Martin’s arm just in case Morgana compelled him to run.

Gaius was surprised that she had grabbed Martin’s arm, there was something off about the motion. Like she was restricting him and not-wait-why would she restrict Martin? There was something suspicious going on. Had M-no no ridiculous. They had it right.

Matt stood there processing, there had been much danger, too much, in his life today.

“Can you give me your name and address?”

“Sure,” Meritt replied and began to rattle off the rest of the information the 911 lady needed to know.

Meritt was afraid that Morgana knew, but she could not know until Martin was dispossessed. She could figure out after the 911 call was over and knew what she was about to say would sound weird to Morgana. Hopefully, she would assume that Meritt was a fairy. Hopefully.

Those around her realized that Meritt’s fighting instincts had activated, and decided it must have been something from her past life. Nymue had held a secret fighting class, and many women had attended it in the past. Morgana’s reincarnation felt that Meritt must be a fairy, one trained to be a bodyguard. She would have to look out for Meritt, but Meritt’s disappearance would raise warning flags to the people around her. Dealing with both at the same time would have to be the way.

Meritt hoped that her next move would be dealt with as a move of the Lady’s instructions.

When the police came, they filled their reports and agreed on a court day. While Murray was handcuffed and arrested.

Gauis soon suggested that they drive back to the house, as they did Meritt thought “phew, Dad and Kay don’t know. Dodged a bullet there.”

The four of them entered the house as Matt began to protest. However, Meritt covered his mouth. No need to make Gaius associate her family with anything right now. They really didn’t need to know. She would just do as Gauis wanted and stay inside. Yup, dodge the bullet.

The villain seemed to be happy that they were inside, Meritt resented that. It was very suspicious was she nearby-no, she probably fled the scene to ensure that she was not implicated. Yes, likely Murray had been dropped off first, and then the villain had driven away to avoid suspicion. One day she would answer for these actions, Meritt could feel it. But first Meritt needed to take of something.

She knew now was the time, step one would be activated and as a result, Martin would be free.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha when you tease someone with an M, but four of your characters have an M name...


	34. The Trap

After having defeated one of Morgana's many plans, and quite violently, Meritt was inside Matt's house with his father, and a Morgana possessed Martin. She was just beginning to set her plan to free Martin in motion.

“Ugghhh… I have been weighed down by so much homework lately,” Meritt complained.

“Same,” replied Martin. Was-never mind, that was not a-what did it matter.

“It hasn’t been terrible,” Matt added in, glad for the distraction.

“Yeah, well you are not trying to learn another language at the same time, on Cadoy.”

“Cadoy?”

“It’s a learning program, but, but… its meant for unspoken languages. The problem is this one is still spoken and I understand it only when it is spoken. I am trying to learn how to read it.”

“Oh,” Matt replied.

“I’m sensing a dilemma” the villain added in, curious.

“Yes, I was hoping that you, Martin, would read this phrase aloud for me. Please. I need to see if my translation is right. If it is not, the program will make me practice each word five times. And it's so…frustrating.”

No one realized the trap, Meritt had successfully disguised it as a diversion, and a scholarly one. It only solidified that she belonged in Blue. Meritt also knew that there was no believable way for Morgana to say no.

“Cool, I wrote it down, as the program is computer only,” Meritt said handing Martin a sheet of notebook paper.

“Ho vien a widen.” Both Martin and Morgana’s eyes snapped wide open, but this trap had more than one mechanism. These four words were specially designed to keep the spell flowing through their mouths. “Otolo ni shu.” Matt looked at Meritt shocked-this was a spell. “Lo quien ni vu so vien le fonder.” Meritt listened to her handiwork, while the spell was all Merlin’s creation, she was the trapper and therefore she had done half the work. Merlin had told Meritt that each word had several meanings and each one enhanced the idea of the spell, a single misspoken word would be all it took, but the spell would not allow for that. He had made it that way with the original phrasing, and Nymue had assured her that it would. Both Nymues.

“So vey Morgana Le Fea e expeley notros a Mordred y Martin.” Gaius finally, feeling a spell in the air poked his head in. “Finale iten Clarent ensue notros Finale!”

Martin was thrown back slightly by the spell and hit his head on the floor.

“What the hell?” Yelled a likely very stressed Gaius.

“I don’t know,” said Meritt a little emotionally, “I thought it was Gaelic, it was what Cadoy claimed. What happened to Martin?”

“THAT WAS NOWHERE NEAR GAELIC!”

Matt went to go check on Martin, he was too worried to be angry.

“How much DO you know? How much DO you remember?”

Meritt saw that her disguise was breaking and realized that it was unavoidable. So, switching to old English she said: <“How did you not realize he was possessed, you raised him. Don’t even try to lecture me about the dangers, I checked first!”>

Gaius just stood there for a second and replied: <“He was possessed?”>

<“Yes!”> Meritt replied as she stalked to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed Gaius’ car keys, this had been too much. She did everything and still got yelled at. This was not supposed to happen, not yet. She was supposed to have four years. Martin was supposed to be himself until Clarent. Why? Had they been so off? Morgana’s roots went deeper than expected. Before anyone could react she drove off, past the neighborhood gates, onto the interstate, off an exit, the exit she knew. There was a forest here, one of many nearby, but this one, no one hung around. One of them had too many mages, fairies, and fae, and the others were the hangouts of teenagers. This one remained untouched, and it was all due to county laws. Therefore, it was perfect for her uses.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Cadoy was some arthurian reference...but I forget what to  
> Also, time goes by so fast, we are already on chapter thirty-four  
> p.s. this chapter does have a bonus that will come up at one point that translates all the spell words with explanations and stuff


	35. Stress Relief

Meritt picked up a nearby stick, it was the perfect substitute sword. She hid among the pine trees, careful not to crunch any of the fallen needles. She swung at anything. Everything. Soon she would begin her routine, but for now, she needed to lash out. Before she could calm enough to begin it her stick broke. This would not do. She grabbed another. It broke. Water flowed down her face. Another stick. It was not sweat. She ran. Kept running. She didn't care if the pine needles crunched beneath her anymore. She hit a tree. Bark flew. Crack. Another stick. More bark. Crack, another!

Why?

Why?

Had this happened so early?

Life.

It was just-

So harsh-

To her.

Crack. Another stick.

After another half an hour of practice, and ten more sticks, she finally calmed enough to begin her routine.

Up, down, sideswing-left! Right! Spin-45, no 180 degrees! Meritt continued her practice.

Finally, her nerves calmed down. Finally, she could sit. Her whole body dripped with sweat. Her shirt was soaked through. Her legs were quivering. But she felt calm. She had worked things out. It had been worth it. Meritt took a deep breath and let it out, she sat, more like collapsed, on the ground as more pine needles crunched beneath her. She was waiting for nature to realize she was no threat. Well not anymore. Places like this were rare, and she found herself enjoying it. A snake slithered by, birds chirped, bunnies hopped. She even saw a few deer run pass.

As time crept by Meritt became more and more aware of how she was likely worrying her family. She knew that there was a huge lecture, she snorted, lectures, in her future. Meritt had run away after the danger, after breaking Martin’s spell, after revealing her knowledge and skills, and before talking to her family about it. Yup, lectures. The longer she waited, the more worried they would be and therefore the longer the lectures would end up being.

She began to stand up, and in doing so disturbed the nearby animals. Exhaustion filled her bones, her current body was not used to the heavy exercise. Meritt definitely needed to train more. Much more. Suddenly she had a belated realization-she could not legally drive. It was time to call Nymue for backup. Meritt whipped out her phone, glad that it was powered off, and abruptly turned it on. She clicked the call button-noticing the 30 missed calls and voicemails-went over to favorites and pushed Nymue’s contact.

*bbbbb*

*bbbbb*

*bbbbb*

*bbbbb*

*bbbbb*

*bb*

“Nymue.”

“Yes” replied a voice like water. Meritt knew it could transform from as serene as a still pond to as raging as a rapid-filled river within just a few moments.

“Can you teleport here and drive me somewhere?”

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain in a minute.”

“Fine.” Nymue ended the call, just as Meritt’s phone received its text messages. It was a lot, but Meritt had been gone for over three hours, and she had disappeared right after almost being kidnapped. She started to feel a bit nervous. Could she talk them out of the lecture?

“You are so lucky-” said the tall British woman, Meritt was glad to once again see her ebony black hair. She noted that Nymue was in a pristine business suit, as opposed to the normal dresses that Meritt often saw her in.

“Yes, I know, is my family freaking out too-” Meritt winced upon reading a particularly scathing text, and then once more, upon the numerous worried texts. She was in, well she didn’t know. There was no way to talk her way out of this.

“You seem to have answered your own question.” Nymue said as she turned, “now tell me what happened as we leave this forest. Unless, you wish to stay here longer?”

“No. I-” Meritt began as she started to explain and answer Nymue’s questions. They walked through the trees as she told Nymue what had happened.

Nymue felt her sympathy grow for the girl. While she was older than most would assume, there was still a teenage girl in there somewhere. Nymue knew that today had not been the true cause of Meritt’s reaction, but an obvious build up of her past.

“Sounds like you had a tough day,” Nymue replied hugging Meritt.

“It was, and I really appreciate that I can be honest with you Nymue.”

Ah, yes, she was the only one who knew. She began to wonder if perhaps Meritt could expand her circle. Kay should know, but Matt was a wild card. Martin could handle it and probably needed to lean on Meritt as well. The other adults-well they were up for debate.

“Me too. Don’t worry I’ll drive you home and cover for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it, now tell me how many missed calls do you have?”

“Ummm… a lot… My mom, dad, brothers and Gaius have been calling.”

“I’ll do my best, but you may have to do some work on your end.”

“Thanks and I will.”

“Although… you did steal a car. Albeit one from a family friend who understands. However, your disappearing act…” Nymue trailed off.

“Thanks for leveling the charges at me Nymue,” Meritt said dryly.

“No problem!” Nymue replied with more cheer in her voice than Meritt was used to.

Their conversation ended abruptly at the edge of the forest, as the two started to climb into the "borrowed" car.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so close to the next extra: A more comical Murray.  
> FYI there are 6 in total and 4 without spoilers thus far, number six is really long...


	36. The Drive Back

Meritt drummed her fingers on the car window seal, worrying about her family's interpretation of the situation. Yes, she had almost killed somebody, but that had been common in both her days. Yes, she had broken the spell on Martin, but it had been beneficial to all company involved. Yes, she had revealed that she had a fair number of her memories, SO trust her. And finally, yes, she had run off, but honestly with the stress what was she to do?

Meritt ran a hand through her hair, knowing that Merlin would have done better and been much smoother. BUT he had decided to send her back. It had to be her abilities, so what was she to do but use them and execute the plan her way?

Nymue hoped that this opportunity to let out some steam helped Meritt. It was clear to her that the girl had a lot on her plate.

Both remained surprised at Morgana’s early move. Any idea of safely planning for the next couple of years, months or even weeks were out the window. They had to remain warry or warier, but neither wanted to act just yet. Meritt just hoped that this would not be their downfall.

Finally, the exhaustion became too great for Meritt to resist. She was in a safe place with a person she absolutely trusted, naturally this meant that Meritt fell asleep almost instantly. Nymue saw this and was glad that Meritt had calmed down enough to rest. She really hoped that the peace Meritt deserved came once again.

Nymue drove the long drive that Meritt had once thought short, all the way to Gauis’ house. It was time to calm some ruffled feathers. Meritt needed the help, and she needed it now. Besides, Nymue had promised to give her it.

Nymue quickly turned off and exited the vehicle, she left the sleeping Meritt in there as Gaius, Ector, and Kay were coming out the door. “Oh, good, Kay be a dear and bring Meritt to a bed. She fell asleep on the way back.” She saw the worried faces calm slightly, but she knew she would have to soothe the remainder of it, as well as some anger, away. “The poor girl has had an exhausting day. Her instincts seem to be governing her, I am not sure if she will truly remember these actions.” Nymue, of course, planned to relay this cover story to Martin, who would tell Meritt. There was no use in letting Meritt get away with not helping him and besides he undoubtedly had questions.

“She has been gone for almost four hours!”

“She stole a car!” Exclaimed both Ector and Gaius at the same time. Kay’s brow creased with worry. He wanted to yell too, but was busy bringing her inside. Something was-she had not taken a nap since-what had happened to one nap a week? Meritt had changed drastically that day, and they were still reckoning with the effects. He had a feeling that they would remain too, for a while, and that Meritt had forgotten just how much her actions affected them.

With that thought in mind, he began to climb the stairs. He did not envy Nymue for her job.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! Bonus Two unlocked!


	37. Fulfilling A Promise

Nymue sighed, brushing off her suit pants, she had one less person to convince, but still. Both of the men standing before her had been worried sick for Meritt for over four hours, and she could not begrudge their anger.

“I am well aware of Meritt’s actions. Please try to understand her instincts activated the moment the gun was pointed. Her past life took over, and she did what she could. She likely has no idea, and even if she has some do you really think she will know why she did it?” If this didn’t work, Nymue was going to get a bit-well Meritt and her had grown an insult war or two in the past. Not now, naturally, Nymue thought adjusting her hair, but Nymue was not above having another. They just assumed that she was more dignified, their mistake. They had one chance now all they had to do was take it.

“She still should not have run off” a stone-faced Ector replied.

Splendid the negotiations were going well. “Be glad, for her instincts propelled her towards me. Meaning that her instincts naturally lead her to someplace or someone safe.” Perhaps a lie, but Meritt was not exactly as young as they thought. Besides nothing would want to go against Meritt today, well nothing sane that was.

Ector could feel his resolve weakening, as his shoulders barely slumped, he knew how hard it could be to remember, and Meritt was young. This had been a surprise to them all.

Kay had already left and been swayed. He knew Meritt was a gentle soul and likely scared of-wait a second-she knew what she was doing. Had what changed on that day-he remembered her hint and decided it would be better to trust her. Even if it had been purposeful her flight could be not be mistaken for anything but fear.

The worried set of Gaius' mouth lessened, he had one less child to be concerned about. He was still stressed about Martin, but all four children-Matt, Martin, Meritt, and Kay, were perfectly safe inside. Two of them were asleep and no one dangerous was nearby. In fact, the neighborhood was crawling with police and secret bodyguards. Tonight at least, his children were perfectly safe.

The change in their demeanors was obvious, at least to her, Nymue smirked. There were several other things to address, but this was much better and Meritt would have a lesser lecture from each now. She doubted that Meritt could skip them altogether. But to the next thing. “Now, let me speak to Martin. He was possessed yes?”

“He is asleep.”

“Ah, then go off on your meeting-take Matt-and discuss what you want. Although, I imagine there will be a second secreter meeting happening afterwards.”

With that, they left or started to. The meeting had been already called, and Nymue was used to commanding them. It did not hurt her cause that she was still wearing a black business suit.

Squaring her shoulders, she prepared to talk to Martin and then leave Meritt at his mercy.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my subscriber


	38. Awakening to a Q&A

It took Meritt several hours, but she finally woke up. She glanced around to find that she was in what appeared to be a guest room with plain light blue walls and a wood floor. She was under blue bedsheets and a light-albeit one darker than the walls-blue comforter. The room had a small closet, and two bed stands, one of which had an alarm clock on it and the other a lamp. Shoved in one corner there was a bookshelf with what appeared to be extra books, most seemed to be autobiographies and fantasies, it was what Meritt would categorize as the most personable part of the room. Overall, she concluded that it could not be a bedroom as there were no pictures and the room was mostly spotless, with a bit of dust on the bed stands.

Meritt quickly put two and two together and realized that she was in Mer-MATT’s house. Honestly just as she thought she fixed the problem. Merlin would not have frozen like that, wait what had happened? The memories rushed back to Meritt as she stood horrified. She was in for a huge lecture, could Nymue talk her out of it? She would probably find out soon, although she wondered how long she had been asleep. Wait! The lecture-amnesia! Maybe, but would it fool Kay? No, run away? Awful idea, think about your mission Meritt. Dang it. She would just have to weather the storm of angry words and disappointment rooted in worry.

Meritt trudged down the stairs, she was as prepared for a lecture as she would ever be. Elated, she realized that no one was here! The diner modeled kitchen was empty, well except for Martin, but she wanted to talk to Martin anyways.

They probably had to go to a meeting, a secret one to discuss today’s events. It was really an awful idea to disclude both her and Martin as it was obvious they were both in danger, but whatever.

“So, you are finally awake.” Meritt jumped, Martin had snuck up on her. When was the last time that happened? She must be off her game today. Well, that and Martin was a good sneak, she concluded generously.

“Yup.” Be still my beating heart.

“Nymue said that you planned with her in case I was possessed and to tell you that your cover story is that today was a blur. You think your flight or fight response completely controlled your actions, and you are very confused. Also, that you were to answer all my questions.”

Sigh, just like Nymue. “What are they then?”

“How did you know I was possessed?”

“I will answer that one if you can handle not getting repossessed.”

“What do you mean?”

Meritt was holding out Clarent’s ring, at this distance it called out to Martin. He should be able to identify it at a glance, and from the evident shock on his face, she could tell he did.

“You will need to concentrate; your mind will be vulnerable for a second-a precious second-and in that second Morgana can take over. You must say the spell then and you must not let your memories distract you, only the thought of blocking her must enter your mind. You can let go after you begin the spell as it will finish the work for you. Now if you think you can repel her take it.”

“Wait.” Martin held out a hand, apprehensive, he had not blocked Morgana the first time, so what made Meritt think he could block her now. He had had extensive training on how to block a person and concentrate, but it had not worked earlier, Morgana had been much too devious and powerful for him to be able to. “Let me research a mind blocking spell first.”

So, he could definitely stop her, good idea, Meritt nodded. He was wiser than she remembered, but she supposed that was only natural. Morgana had affected him quite a bit, each time.

“You will answer my questions?”

“Yes, after I am sure you are not possessed, do you have any more?”

“Actually…” He said, and began to ask her the remainder of his questions sometimes getting answers, sometimes not.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a better name for this chapter?


	39. Reminiscence

Meritt frowned recalling an old memory of Martin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Aunt Arthur?"

"Yes, Mordred," she said shifting.

"When will I learn the sword?"

"When your mother allows it."

"Really?" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Yes," she replied.

He ran off to find his mother, she smiled thinking about how that conversation would go.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so different now. The trauma of both lives had made him more formal, and withdrawn. She missed the kid who had been as eager as her to learn how to wield a sword.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look a dog," Mordred began as he ran to it.

"Mordred!" Morgana yelled exasperated at the thirteen-year-old.

"Morgana, let him be, its a harmless dog," Meritt said with a smile.

"Still."

"Besides, Percival and Galahad are with him."

Morgana let out a sigh relenting. Only to find that in taking her eyes off of Meritt, Meritt had run up to a different dog and was petting it. Children all of them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart ached thinking about how he was no longer eager at the sight of every dog to pass them on the street.

"Please," he said with a toothy grin.

She looked at Merlin, he nodded.

"Ok, you can come."

"Yay!"

Holding court was boring, peasants always came about minor disputes. Knights about the next tournament-the last one being yesterday-and nobles about petty arguments. They all looked for favoritism.

Then there were the days that Mordred came. He would listen to each dispute carefully, nodding his head, despite being only eight. After hearing each side Meritt would ask him what he thought with a smile, just as she asked Lancelot, Merlin, Bedivere, and Kay. Upon hearing their opinions she would make her ruling, amused by Mordred's analysis. Additional bonuses lay in how she got to end court early on those days and pass it off to Bedivere. Naturally, she received several reports on his rulings, but her greatest joy lay in her nephew's attendance.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She missed that kid, so much.

Meritt had always been reflected in Mordred, and it had been great before Morgana snapped, but now, she had a traumatized teen who she saw too much of her current self in. She thought that her current state should not be a role model for anyone.

The effects of Morgana were coming sooner and cutting deeper than she imagined. Martin would know just as well as she that Morgana had gone insane, that she wanted to destroy the world. Wait-he would only know some she was still mostly sane. The destruction he knew would be much, much less, the evil less virulent and she would appear almost sane to all. Morgana was a chameleon who could not be saved.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Meritt asked, brushing away her memories.

“I don’t know, they left me here to ‘supervise.’ And by supervise, they meant stay here so we can have a secret meeting in their secret group.” Martin replied.

He was much more sarcastic now, no longer was he-there was no use in dwelling upon this. See the losses and try to prevent the ones you know will come, let the old fuel you, but don’t let it consume you.

“They always do that! I know Kay realizes that I know more than they want and Dad probably suspects, but still I’m surrounded by ignorance.”

“It is very frustrating, they are wary of me, and my possession was not noticed at all.” Bitter was he? Well, he had a right to be.

“I feel ya. Matt can be a dunce sometimes.” As in get my hints, you idiot.

“I know, but why?” What had clued Meritt into Matt’s obliviousness. Matt often missed what was staring in his face but understood the subtler hints that did not matter as much.

“Well first off, you, and secondly, he should get who I am already. Its right in his face and he is Merlin of all people.” The only other person who should be able to identify as many people is me, and I do. So why doesn’t he?

Not having heard Meritt’s inner thoughts-or he might be freaking out internally-Martin replied. “To be fair, despite my agreement with you, he did just find out. He has no practice in this matter, otherwise, yes, he is oblivious.” Who was she? It was staring him in the face, although, she was different. Traumatized by something similar, it could excuse his error in identifying her.

“Still. When you see it, you will call him a dunce.” Meritt cheerfully smiled.

Martin raised his eyebrows, and thought perhaps, but then again perhaps not.

“I vote for ordering pizza!” She said suddenly, grabbing a phone. She had missed pizza, and it was better not to dwell on these subjects. “With lots of fruit and vegetables! We need bell peppers and tomatoes, oh and…”

She hid it well, behind the guise of cheer he realized. The saddest people smile the brightest, and she did. He found his veil to be better, but hers worked too. And so, the damaged duo, both coping in their own ways went and ordered pizza. And a pizza with many toppings as it was.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot more edits than originally anticipated  
> #alltheflashbacks


	40. Glares and Anger

“Meritt! I see you are awake,” replied a jolly Gaius. Why so jolly? Thought Meritt as she lowered her pizza with a glare.

“MERITT!”

She gulped, Ector had seen her glare, perhaps she would not be in too much-nope she was in for it. “UPSTAIRS NOW.” The stress must be getting to him, he needed to destress like she had. With another glance at his scowling face, she decided that destressing was definitely necessary for his continued existence. She wondered why he didn’t understand her suspicion. It was obvious that Gaius was off, maybe even-well maybe-likely not, but she glared at the innocent Gaius, again anyways. As a precaution, yes this was all just a precaution. It definitely had nothing to do with Martin.

Gaius gulped, he stood still like a rabbit facing the big bad wolf, for there was a powerful threat in her glare, and he did not know why he qualified as someone who needed one. He better watch his step it said, great, just great. Here he was trying to disguise his anger, guilt, sadness and everything in between and he got Meritt to glare at him. Today was not a day of good omens.

After she finished glaring, Meritt climbed each step with the fervent thought of please let this be about earlier, the car taking or tell me! Please, even Kay knows I know. Tell me! Please may Nymue have smoothed you over, please, please, please.

Alas, Meritt’s hopes were dashed. He did not tell her, and her every wish and desire had been denied. He lectured her, about her previous actions-a brief chapter-but mainly her glare. Her treatment of Gaius could do with some work, she should be more sympathetic towards the man who had recently found out his son was possessed. Never mind that he had not realized it, never mind that she had realized it in less than half an hour with Martin. No… she must be sympathetic. He could not possibly be a threat. Ector was acting naïve, there was the chance, but the glare she gave him reminded him to keep in line. However, Ector did not care for her arguments and it only served to elongate the lecture.

The lecture was much shorter than she expected overall, so Nymue had done her work. Especially, since most of the lecture had been about a later action. But she was grounded. She would so follow that on the school campus away from most of her entire family. She totally would not break her grounding. This lecture was so helpful, she felt so sympathetic. Ok, a little teenagery, but then again she currently was one. She was allowed to be a little immature, no one could stop her, she would grow past this once again. But for now, she felt as if this lecture was a tad-just a tad-unfair. She was doing the best she could, and Gaius had been acting suspicious! She needed to keep an eye on him for a bit, find out if it had been the stress or something much more sinister…

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on posting a chapter a day this week, so that the "Costume Arc" starts on Halloween. Also, because these chapters are kinda short, don't worry though, the next arc has several 1200+ word chapters.


	41. Masonry

During Meritt’s little lecture, Gaius started apologizing to Martin.

“Martin, I am sorry, I should have realized you were possessed.” Gaius' shoulders were slumped and he felt just awful. After all, Meritt who had never met his son, at least in this life, had realized within half an hour of meeting him. When they discussed it, the topic had been broached on whether Meritt remembered. It had been decided that she would tell them, not the other way around, and that this incident had been surrounded by stress. Meritt knew nothing of the events, and even if the idea of magic was broached she would accept it and not think about it. Hopeful thinking, I know.

Martin thought about how best to respond, carefully brushing crumbs off of his pants. This was not like Meritt, he could tell that she had similarities to himself. Gaius, he must be careful with. His father had not recognized the signs, he should have but did not. However, as Kay and Matt were not nearby, he could say more and speak his mind. How much of it was the question.

“Father,” Gaius winced father, not Dad, “she is much worse than you can imagine.” The words were formal, another wince. “I am glad,” definitely much more formal, “that Meritt knew what to do.” His child had changed and was probably traumatized. How could he fix this? “But I must ask that you keep a carefuler eye out.” A chiding, yes Martin had definitely changed quite a bit.

Martin felt that his reply had the right seriousness to put into it. He congratulated himself on a job well done and gave a tiny-almost imperceptible-nod.

Gaius felt an elation at the forgiveness, followed by the sting of regret and a lump of sadness stuck in his throat. The façade from earlier had lost its ability to maintain itself. It was not anything Martin said that made him feel this way, but rather what had not been said. The distance between the two was palatable, and Gaius saw no way to cross this uncrossable and eroding canyon. He could tell that there was no sediment build up or even the foundations of a bridge, no Martin had decided to enact a resolution that banned such an action. 

The solid stone figure that was Martin would require a mallet and chisel to excavate the real Martin. The one that was joyful, and his true self, not this traumatized child. The question of who would wield that mallet, who would become the sculptor, and how many there would be, still remained. Gauis could only hope that the mason would come soon.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the arc officially starts tomorrow, but I will still update another chapter on Wednesday. After all, Halloween themed chapters should be in October (I am about a month or more off on updates...one day the themed chapter will fall on the right day. ONE DAY!!!) Anyways, yeah see you peeps tomorrow.


	42. Kay's Lecture

The evening aged on, and Meritt’s worry at Kay’s reaction only increased as each minute ticked past. She wondered what the lecture would be like, despite how many lectures she had previously experienced. They had been ranging from mild to awful, depending on the crime. She, personally, would rate this one as a medium, but it could be that it was mild. Yes, Nymue had-but the waiting-it spoke of an anger and that he was trying to calm down. It spoke of an awful one.

He knocked on her door, she was now in her dorm room. Waiting…

“Who is it?” The delay was very necessary.

“Kay.” He seemed calm.

She opened the door slowly, very slowly, Kay tapped his foot patiently.

“Meritt.”

She flinched, slightly, it was enough. Kay sighed. “Yes.”

“Are you alright?” Wait-no lecture? Kay had been near one, but even before seeing her fear of an awe-inspiring long-winded lecture, he had decided not to. Her day had been stressful enough, and she had to have breakfast with the principal tomorrow anyways. She would get enough of it, besides Nymue had convinced him earlier.

“I’m fine. I knew what I was doing, I just-”

“I understand.” He moved his hand from his head to his lap, he had decided that she knew more than him on this issue. She was different, something to do with her memories. He understood that and had decided not to tell anyone. She may have requested that he did not, but he would be the one who chose whether to agree to it. He was the only one who could. “I am just curious-have you heard the announcement?”

“Announcement?”  
“Yeah, the one about the next event?”

“No."

"Oh."

"Well, what is it?” The corners of Kay's lips twitched.

“It’s a costume party, apparently it was not the original plan, but then again those were Murrays. Due to the recent circumstances they apparently decided to scrap them for something lighter.”

Meritt perked up, “is there a theme?”

“No, but whomever has the best costume wins the event for their team. It seems they chose an event that would not be intensive in team planning. It is probably for the best.”

“Ooohhh” replied Meritt who was seeing costumes dancing around in her eyes. What to choose what to choose? She wondered.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haloween!  
> (Yes, I know I am skipping over the absentee chapter yesterday...what can I say schoolwork just increased by a ton...well...see you guys next chapter)


	43. Costume Changes

Meritt was thinking…

She was concentrating…

Furrowing her brow…

Jean D’Arc. It was perfect.

Now to do Kay's costume. Hmm... Perhaps Robin Hood... No. He would reject that as he preferred lancers. He would probably be some famous but obscure one. Almost definitely, so there was no point in planning his costume. It would be instantly rejected for sure.

How about Ginger? Meritt might convince her. But who Ginger be… SYBIL B. LUDINGTON! The female Paul Revere-well better because she didn’t get caught-and she had only been sixteen. There! The costumes for the contest were all figured out. She knew there was no convincing Matt, he was stubborn and latched onto ideas quickly. Of course, had she known his idea she would have protested…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A Costume contest?”

“Yes, it was to give the students a nice and easy break.”

“Hmm…”

The obvious choice-no.

The semi-obvious-definite no.

What should he be?

“You know Matt,” interjected Kay. He had come downstairs to let Meritt brainstorm, as well as to avoid being pressured into another costume. “you should go as King Arthur.”

“Brilliant!” Exclaimed Matt. He could be his counter, perhaps it would be appreciated, perhaps not.

“Good and I think you should…”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, free from company, Matt sighed. Meritt had been much different than he had been thought. More violent. It felt wrong. Very wrong, something from his past life was pulling through. It was screaming that he needed to figure out what and prevent it from hurting her more. He wanted to, and he hated that for these feelings were not the feelings of now. Feelings that would tell him to either make her his bodyguard or to ditch her forever. Instead, they were fix it, fix it. This was too much, too fast.

TOO FAST.

His head felt as though it was being split in two by an axe.

A battle.

A death.

Whose?

Whose?

WHOSE!?!?!?

He couldn’t tell or remember. It was important, very important to him. But the memory or was it a vision, he could not tell, was gone.

Who had died? When was this battle? Where was the battle? Or more importantly which battle had it been? He felt an itch, more like a longing, for a long piece of rune-inscribed wood in his hands. He felt as if the blue crystal on top contained his life, his spells, his memories. He would be infinitely more powerful with it. The secrets of the past were long gone and that was the only way they would ever be restored.

Meritt. Who was she? Who was Martin? There were so many mysteries for him to solve. Too many, were they even worth solving? Yes. He was too curious for his own good.

His mind was overwhelmed, turn to the costume he thought. King Arthur of Camelot, supposedly my best friend.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“No.” Said Martin.

“No?”

“No.”

“But it is brilliant.”

“No.” Thank God that Matt had not said he was going as Martin. Martin could tell that if Kay had not intervened-he shivered.

“But its cool.”

And there is a real Arthur…then again, he would probably think it was cool.

“Fine, it might work out for you. Might.”

“It’s genius.”

“Eh… Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe. Depends on costume design.”

“You see I was thinking that I could…”

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that long hiatus I took, yeah, well the benefits of it appear after this. As in the longer chapters show up...yeah we are catching up with the backlog...but its still far away (18 weeks est. for semi-edited backlog, 30 for unedited backlog) anyways my month late Halloween celebration arc comes now, and we are approaching Thanksgiving...that arc is a couple of months off so...none of the holidays line up or perhaps! They will...we will see...anyways see you peeps next week!


	44. Coughing

“Meritt.”

Matt, she sighed, it was bound to be yet another lecture. “Yes.”

“What are you going as for the costume contest?”

Wait-this wasn’t a lecture, oh boy had she just lucked out. Matt’s lectures were of legendary proportions, she remembered many that had gone on till the wee hours of the night.

“I’m thinking Jean d’ Arc, you?”

Matt smirked and replied “Arthur Pendragon”.

Everyone-both their families-stared at Meritt in concern as she entered a coughing fit.

Suspicion clouded their minds, Martin began to guess, but knew he should wait just a little longer. Just in case.

“What?” she said finally recovering from her coughing fit.

“I’m going to be Arthur Pendragon.”

Kay smirked, in addition to having suggested the idea he was helping Matt with his costume. It felt like the right thing to do as he was a part of Blue team, and therefore, needed to contribute to the contest as much as possible. For the team.

“Why?”

Once again, her family and Gaius’ suspicions were soothed, and they assumed that it could be an automatic reaction. Meritt wasn’t reacting she would if she truly knew. Right?

“It would be-”

“Awful.”

“great, wait why awful.” Kay’s smirk got bigger, this was the best prank he could think of.

“Go as Gandalf or something” be closer to what you are and DON’T BE ME.

“No.”

“Why Arthur and not Merlin?”

Ector started coughing, that was a little too on the nose for him.

“Why would I go as Merlin, I want to go as Arthur.”

“But Merlin fits your personality better.”

“I’m going as King Arthur, especially considering what you are going as.”

“Something that fits me?”

Matt gave her a look for that.

Sigh. “Fine we can be famous knights together.”

Martin was unable to withhold his hypothesis from himself. He needed to keep it a secret and store it somewhere deep where Morgana would never find it. There was one place, but was it worth it? Yes, it was to protect Meritt, the woman who had saved him. The leader of Camelot, this was a worthy cause. Especially since, it was obvious that Morgana had already affected her life. They were in similar places, even though they were traumatized in different ways, it stemmed from the same source. If he wanted to talk to someone about what he went through, she would be the one to talk to.

Despite her acquiescence, Meritt still was reluctant to accept that Matt was going as her. She hung her head and wondered why and how he had chosen his costume. Then she looked up and saw Kay’s smirk. There would be revenge for this! In some form or another, mark her words! Mark her words…this prank war was just beginning!

Kay glanced at Meritt, and thought “So, she figured it out.” It would be fun to see what mischief Meritt cooked up in revenge. If she even managed to cook anything up. After all, he had picked an amazing antic to start with.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls eyes at her oblivious characters* to be fair they are that way because of plot...Meritt is not as subtle as she thinks she is. Or as some peeps hoped she would be *pointed look at the future crew*. Anyways good luck on exams! (my university is having a bunch of tests rn...I just finished my Mathematical Methods in Physics test and have more coming up).


	45. Breakfast

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

“Come in!”

At this greeting Meritt and Matt entered Pellinore’s office for their planned breakfast. Meritt knew he was making sure they were alright after what happened with Murray, and she knew that they needed it but-

Just past the doorway stood Percival, in all his six-foot tall glory, Meritt had never seen him in such a handsome light before, perhaps because he had been older, and younger than her. Now he was her age, and she was admiring his chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes for once in her lives. He smiled at her and with a start she nearly tripped. Great. Hormones, sarcastically echoed through her head, as she also concurred that this was the reason that she hated becoming 14 again. Just because of his chocolate brown hair and muscled physique she was crushing on him. Her mind unkindly brought up several occasions of Percy’s kindness and heroism, both the future and past one. However, she remembered that he had died both times looking for the grail. Once to restore the Earth and once to save her from her prophesied death. It just increased her motivation to not let Morgana reign, as Morgana had stolen the grail from Galahad the second time.

Speaking of-the ages of everyone here were much messed up. She remembered a time when Galahad, Mordred, and Percival were the same age, and where Gawain was about five years older than them. Yes, Morgana had birthed Mordred when Meritt had been ten originally, and now she had been three. Meritt began to shake the thoughts of how aging had been different away and focused on breakfast. She was sure she had been staring at Percy and began to feel her face heating up. She shyly looked away.

“-week, and I was hoping that the two of you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Meritt replied, don’t blush, don’t blush. Come on, you have faced bigger demons than this, you have brokered treaties with empires without losing your cool, but one bronze toned boy and a little hormones destroy you. It hadn’t used to be like this. Stupid hormones.

Matt glanced over from where he was now sitting and wondered why Meritt was blushing so much. He had never seen her do so before. Had she developed a crush? And if on who? Pellinore? That would be gross he was so much older than her, or perhaps she had developed one on him? Wait-no she didn’t-couldn’t have a crush on him. Where had that thought come from? Well then, the only solution is that she was attracted to Percy…ah… yes that was it. Hormonal teen, he thought amused, she must have fallen for his looks the moment she laid eyes on Percy. True he was very muscular, but still, it was nice to see what she fell for. It made it easier to estimate her and gave Matt something to tease her with.

“Now, the two of you have been through a rough week, are you sure you are both alright to attend school?”

Meritt grabbed a biscuit, anything to distract her, and let Matt reply. She was fine, perfect even, just needed to look away from those perfectly sculpted lips.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want too many rumors to spread or to fall behind in classes.”

Meritt licked her lips, still distracted, until she finally realized all eyes were on her. “If I wasn’t my dad would have never agreed to let me go just yet. A return to normalcy is all I need.” Yes, she was finally shifting into the diplomat she thought. Well, not as good a diplomat, but they could not tell her feelings now. Much better. She hoped they just overwrote her blushing. Really hoped. Wait-get off this tangent or its gonna get worse.

“If you believe so, then I will do nothing to stop you.” Pellinore began as both Meritt and Percy reached for the bacon, he saw her coming and let her go first. Meritt missed what else Pellinore said.

Breakfast was soon over, there was no way Meritt would stay for that spectacle any longer than necessary. Hopefully, no one thought she was weird, but she needed a bit to sort herself back to normal. Really, she wasn’t usually this bad. The last time she had felt like that, Lancelot had ridden in out of nowhere and saved her life. He had been her knight in shining armor, and to Meritt, this served as well needed proof that first impressions were lies. She no longer trusted them, or people who pretended to be all good. 

Stuck on this tangent Meritt lost herself in an analysis of what could have been and what was, missing all attempts for Matt to converse with her, and most of history. All she could recall was that there was a sub, and she was an elderly woman. She assumed that Murray would soon be replaced and decided that Percy was nothing like Lancelot—or at least the bad parts of him—and that she would nurse this crush. She had a world to save, this was no videogame, there was no time for distractions like this. Besides what would she tell him, I come from the future? No. That wouldn’t work. Spells like that were too rare and costly. Who would believe that her a 14 year-old girl, was actually 23? No one. This was better left alone, no matter the cost.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Meritt's handling of crushes cracks me up. She can't just deal with it like a normal teen. On another note Happy Thanksgiving! (Enjoy a Thanksgiving Extra posted in the next fic).


	46. Sulking before Deciding Revenge

The week drawled on. She didn’t encounter Percival again. She was not sure what to think. She decided to think nothing. Yes, nothing would be best.

Soon it was time for the costume contest. Despite her earlier acquiescence, Meritt had not given up on trying to convince Matt not to wear his costume.

She had failed.

It was spectacular.

He wore the costume.

Kay helped. Helped and laughed.

This must have been his idea. She would get her revenge, no matter what! She just had to think of something. Something great.

The armor was accurate. The sword an obvious fake, but one close in resemblance to hers. His hair was blond. The same blond hers had been. The emblem was slightly off-thank goodness. Kay’s smirk made it clear that it was him. Well that and the accuracy, he was the only one. Martin was too busy in his own problems, the adults would never help. Ergo it was Kay. Her own brother! The betrayal stung.

“Cheer up Meritt at least your Jean d’Arc costume is accurate,” Garth said. It was. It really was, at least it was as accurate as someone from both times could make it without including any real weapons.

“You are just saying that.” Garth tended to try and cheer her up when Kay and Matt pulled stunts like this.

“I doubt he is,” interjected Wayne, “I mean look at that sword.”

“It’s true it is a beautiful sword, that I could fight with,” Meritt replied.

“But-isn’t it fake?” Asked Garth, Wayne glared at him for it. Garth shrugged, he may be trying to cheer up Meritt, but he was still curious.

“Yes, but I have the skill to wield it,” Meritt said seriously.

“I doubt it could injure someone that badly.” Laura walked up to them, upon hearing the topic of conversation she decided not to but in. She was wearing a dress befitting a high in status lady in waiting. Her ebony black hair was French braided and held up by a small white lace net decorated in what appeared to be fake pearls.

“We will see won’t we.” Meritt replied, whilst giving a nod of acknowledgment to Laura. Wayne and Garth soon followed suit.

“Meritt you may want to rethink how threatening that statement seems,” Wayne replied, smiling ever so slightly.

Dang it. They were right. They were fifteen and right. Wait-fifteen. She was at least eight years older than them. That was so weird, and this Garth while similar, was so different. It was better for him, but she had finally encountered the truth. Especially compared to Percival. People could have multiple crushes, but it appeared that Meritt did not function that way. Wow…She was so old compared to almost everyone here. She was so young. Her position frustrated her. How could she straddle both? Life was just-ugh. Then again-at least. No don’t think upon it. There was only one chance, she would make it work.

“Fine. But I swear if something like this-”

“Hah!” Laughed Kay.

“So, who wants to hear an embarrassing story about Kay?” Meritt asked clenching her teeth.

Garth, Wayne, Laura, and an approaching Matt appeared very interested. “Definitely!” Exclaimed Wayne.

Meritt smirked, as her revenge was ripe for the taking! Now which story to tell…

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I realized how much farther ahead I am in my drafts than here...truly...also that I forgot the speed of highschool Calculous, like its so slow??? I thought this even in high school??? But my physics teacher also introduced us to integrals day one of class so... I am super biased. Then again I probably would have appreciated the slower better back in highschool so...*shrugs*  
> This chapter used to be so much more dramatic...IDK if I made it an extra or just deleted it  
> Also Next week! Longer chapters galore and an embarrassing story about Kay! Who's ready?


	47. A Pinch of Revenge Mixed with a Dash of Riddle

“Once…long ago there existed a boy, his name…Kay”

Kay knew Meritt was bluffing, as otherwise she wouldn't pause so often.

“And Kay was a very foolish, very young boy. He thought that he was tough. The toughest. And so, he went into the forest alone.”

No! Kay’s eyes flew wide open, recalling the event. This had happened a millennia ago, but he remembered as clearly as she evidently did.

“You know…Meritt, I am sorry, I may have taken this a little too far.” He said hoping that there was a chance of salvaging the situation. This story needn’t be told.

“It was an ancient forest. Well known to be full of dangers of all kinds.”

“Look Meritt,” Kay began positioning himself right in front of her, “I am truly very very sorry. It was meant as a light prank.” Not meant to truly offend her, as he realized it would do. With that one memory soon came two and he knew that he would have to manage this soon. Otherwise, things would go poorly.

“Fine. I won’t tell the story, after all, pranks are cool. Sometimes.”

“Awwww…” replied her avid listeners. They had truly wished to hear the story, especially Laura, she had never heard it before. She felt as if she should have though. Quelling this thought Laura brushed off her light blue dress, it complemented her eyes, and traced a few scraps of the lily-pad green embroidery.

“Besides, I want to enter the contest,” Meritt continued.

“You are going to enter?” Asked an approaching Ginger.

“Yes, by the way, Ginger, Blanche, you two look beautiful! I have to admit that your idea turned out much better than mine would Ginger.” Ginger looked like she had as Lady Guinevere, she wore an emerald green dress that complemented her hair. The front and back of the dress were sprinkled with gold embroidery and she wore her hair braided back in a bun. Her neck was adorned with the only piece of jewelry Ginger was currently wearing-a gold pendant necklace-Meritt imagined that the locket had the picture of Ginger’s crush-Lance-but could not know for certain. Blanche meanwhile took to Laura’s color coding. She also wore a light blue dress, but instead of the embroidery being lily-pad green, it was the light pink of a waterlily. Blanche kept her brunette locks out of her face, but did not have the intricate hairstyles of the other two.

“Yes, she was quite lucky we agreed to it,” added in Blanche with a quick flick of her hair. Meritt quickly realized that Blanche liked to use her hair for dramatic emphasis too much to style it. 

Glancing over at Garth she saw that he was overwhelmed by Blanche’s beauty. He could not help but stare at her. Meritt shook her head amused and wondered when he was going to make a move. He was different than the Garth she remembered, less serious, she guessed this was due to Blanche being alive, among other things. She was glad, the original Garth was much closer to the one she often thought of. None of the knights should be like the ones she remembered, there was too much hardship in those lives. She knew that many things were beyond her control, but she at least could try to eases their future burdens.

Meanwhile, Ginger was beaming. Not only had she gotten a compliment from Meritt on her choice, but Meritt was not upset, as Ginger had been afraid she might be. Although Meritt’s idea had been a good one, Ginger’s idea fit her better.

“Hello,” said a deep voice interrupting everyone’s thoughts. Meritt narrowed her eyes, it was Lancelot. That cheater. Laura shook her head slightly, Meritt glared a little less.

Blanche sassily turned and said “yes?”

“I was wondering if I might speak to Lady Ginger.”

“You must answer the question then.”

“The question?”

Ginger pulled on Blanche’s arm to say something when…Meritt decided to play along, it was the least she could do. “Yes, the question. As m’lady’s official guard I say that if you wish to talk to my lady you must answer the question or be banished for the rest of the night, Sir Knight.”

“You have three tries,” added in Laura. That was as far as her sympathy for Lance went, he truly did not deserve Ginger.

Wayne asked, “Can he get any help?”

“Nope,” all three girls said simultaneously.

“What is the question?” Asked Lance, playing along.

“What does a woman want most?”

“Gifts.”

“Nope.”

“Attention.”

“Nope.”

“Me.” He was greeted by at least six, if not more, identical snorts.

“Definitely not, it appears that you have lost Sir Knight.”

“Blanche!” Hissed Ginger.

“Choice. The answer is she wants a choice.” Chimed in Garth, Meritt smiled and wondered if his past memories were coming through or if he was always like this.

“Yes exactly, Garth. You have proven worthy to court my lady.”

“Perhaps I may earn the right to court you instead my lady Blanche.”

Blanche blushed and said, “I would be honored, Sir Garth.”

“Then, will you honor me with this dance my lady?”

“Of course, Sir Knight, I would love to.”

Laura and Meritt shared a knowing look as the newly minted couple danced together in the distance. Really, why did Blanche have to test Garth with the same question every time? You would think she would know he was worthy-then again this time it was meant for Lancelot, the obviously unworthy. It had been a mere excuse to keep him from dancing with Ginger, they just hoped that he did not kick up a fuss about it. That would be annoying, and so like him.

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I wasn't feeling well yesterday


	48. Chapter 48

“M’lady I beseech you,” said the annoying voice that was Lancelot. Meritt and Laura shared a knowing look, as always Lance was persistent.

“Sir Knight, you and I both know you lost the contest.” Laura said before Ginger could reply, she just knew she would mess it up. “The code of Chivalry demands that you follow through with that loss.” Her lake blue eyes narrowed in a glare, her posture was commanding, and her light blue dress, adorned in lily pad green embroidery, was in perfect condition. In summary she screamed power, only a fool would challenge her.

And so a fool did: “It was an unfair contest, please give me the right of trial by swords.”

Upon the utterance of the word unfair, even the fair lady Ginger began to feel irritated. While she liked him and wanted to date him, he was taking this too far. She would have talked to him despite the ban-as her friends were not in control of her life-but now he found the contest he willingly entered in, and the terms he willingly agreed to, unfair. He challenged Laura, at a foolish moment to do so, and she could tell her friends misguidedly wanted to protect her from scum. Was he scum? At the moment it appeared so.

“No. Not only does it seem dangerous, but you agreed. I was going to talk to you despite it, but your insistence shows poor sportsmanship. We can talk on another occasion.” Ginger’s speech took back those around her. Meritt smirked.

Lance bowed slightly then walked away in shame. He had hoped to ask her out today, but it seemed he had timed it wrong. He would try again in several days, after her ire had cooled.

Matt clasped Ginger’s shoulder “I am sure he will be fine upon another occasion. He probably just really wanted to ask you to dance.”

Meritt smiled, so he was beginning to like Ginger huh? He seemed to be friends with her. “Matt, despite my dislike in your choice of costume, I have to admit” begrudgingly “that it was well done.”

“It is amazing!” Added in a very amused Laura.

“Thank you, Laura,” said Kay, “I put a lot of work into helping him with that costume.”

“He did” admitted Matt.

“I like it, it looks like the knights of old,” remarked Wayne.

While Meritt knew she started this train, they didn’t need to add so many cars. She had just given a genuine, albeit reluctant, compliment about his costume. The admiring nature of their compliments aggravated her. She could not let herself admit that the true aggravation stemmed from Matt dressing up as her without seeing her as her. Matt was openly flaunting his costume, and she could not even tell him who she was. Worse, he did not recognize her despite the trials they had once been through. To admit that to herself would be like getting stabbed in the gut. Her current feelings in comparison were just a felled ladder on her spine, hurtful, but only a little and only temporarily. However, sword wounds led to scars, and she had plenty of them already.

“Thank you, all of you. I only hope it will be good enough to win the contest.”

“I think you have a fair chance, but first, Meritt should enter.” Laura said, she could tell that Meritt’s irritation was mounting and had an idea about its stem, she felt that Meritt could get rid of some of it by entering.

Meritt walked off to do so, joining the long line. Meanwhile Kay added in his thoughts on the matter. “It is probable that you will win Matt.”

“I hope so.”

“I think so too,” added in Laura, “your costume is genius. I doubt my ability to win, but we must wait for Blanche to even try.”

“I wish you luck, but I must join the cue before it gets too long.” The rest of them nodded in reply planning to wait until Blanche and Garth were finished before entering.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I am going to post an extra soon. Also sorry for not posting, I got caught up in finals.


	49. Martin's Inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figure you guys are curious as to what is going on. Over break I had a hard time motivating myself to write this fic, and while I haven't given up on it updates will be scarce or scarcer. If you want a version with about 10 more chapters you can find it on ninjaduckblog.wordpress.com

“Wait! There was cake!”

“Yes Martin, there was.”

“And Matt didn’t share it!” Meritt’s lips upturned into an amused quirk. All it took for Martin to revert back to his old state was a little cake and outrage. Now if only it could last.

“Well he shared with me, perhaps you should ask him for some.”

“No.” He was definitely pouting, well figuratively, he was a little too old to actually pout.

“I can understand your reluctance given that he was dressed as Arthur Pendragon.”

“You sound upset by that.” Great. The old Martin had come and gone.

“I am a little, but I’ve mostly let go." Meritt slouched slightly.

“Mostly being the optimum word.” She was definitely salty, but at least she was no longer bitter.

“Yeah. Well, you would be too.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You are making it hard to not admit.”

“Have you gotten anywhere?”

“No. I can’t find anything.” His voice was gritted with frustration.

“I have a suggestion if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, although you might have said something earlier.”

“I just thought of it. My suggestion-ask Laura for help.”

“Nymue?”

“Yes, Laura. Look just ask alright.”

“Fine. Where is she?”

“Somewhere in there,” Meritt said pointing at the Blue team’s after party room.

“Bye,” Martin said as he began to search the proffered room. It was filled to the brim with people. Which meant it was too many people for a reasonably easy search. Nothing could ever come easy, but he knew he needed to look if he wanted to properly prepare himself for Clarent, and he needed Clarent to stand a chance against his mother. If he did not have it, once she did, she could force it on him. That would be awful, and what was worse is he likely would never be free.

When he finally spotted Laura he breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken forever to spot her, Meritt had sure given him a hard task. Then again, in the end, it would be worth it. He got her to the side and said: “Meritt said I should talk to you about suggested literature.”

“This is about the recent drama, yes? You want to avoid a second?”

“Yes.”

“The fastest way to do that is to…wait maybe not that…” she exhaled “you know what just follow me.”

“Where to?”

“A friend of mine. She has a huge library.”

Martin followed her out of that crowded room-finally-and as she exited the school altogether. He saw much of her long black hair netted in white lace at the crown of her skull. Until he didn’t.

“Wait here my friend will be here soon, and when she does she will say” Laura whispered the passphrase. Martin committed it to memory as it could be the difference between freedom and slavery. He nodded afterwards to let her know he knew it.

It only took a few seconds, well maybe a minute, and then round the corner came a much older woman. She had long, straight, ebony hair, her dress was pond blue and embroidered with lily pads and waterlilies. It was not the dress Martin would have expected, for one it was more modern, it went down to her calves, but had no layers, so that it was light like a summer dress. It was cut more like a t-shirt around the neck, and had loose sleeves that stopped at her elbows. It contributed to Martin's feeling that she was a confident woman, as well as the sense of her as a river stream or a serene pond. Her sharp lake blue eyes scanned him once before she nodded, and whispered the words in his ears. He nodded, a silent acknowledgment to someone ancienter and more powerful than himself. He could only conclude that this was the Lady of the Lake and that somehow Laura knew her.

As the lady led him along across quite a few turns-there were a lot of buildings-Martin got used to the swish of her hair. Back and forth across the nape of her back, the hair went. He had decided to spend more time watching it than their path. Something about all of this secrecy told him it was the polite thing to do, whether he wanted to or not.

He soon arrived at a black electric convertible, he had just begun to wonder if this was her car when she told him to get in. He found his theory about her identity was even more solidified by this environmentally sensible car. As he complied he asked her why they were driving. She replied the only way to get to the books he was looking for would be to drive, as they must enter through a forest and there were none within walking distance. He let out a silent ah of understanding.

The drive was mostly cloaked in silence, he stared out the window contemplating what type of books he should look for. There were many spells lost to time or hidden away, and often tomes had a mix of different kinds, but if he was discerning he may be able to narrow his search.

Nymue meanwhile, yes Martin’s guess was correct, was hoping that Meritt was correct. It would be very dangerous if Morgana learned of the way in, but Nymue knew that the risk was necessary. Nymue also trusted Meritt enough to realize that Meritt was likely right, but even then she could not help the worry gnawing away in her stomach. She resolved that the only solution would be to help him find the book he needed and double check any spells he was planning on using.

They soon were greeted with a dirt cove, it seemed to be a well-worn parking lot. Nymue and Martin exited the car as he stood in awe at the sight of so many tall trees. Their leaves swayed in the wind, and the bark of oak trees greeted him with their cracks looking like scales on a mermaid’s tail. Nymue muttered something under her breath, Martin did not catch the words and so was unaware that they were now invisible. Nymue made a clear gesture for him to follow her, and so he did. They walked through a dirt trail that got progressively thinner as they went on. They continued until there was only moss, and brush left. His earlier awe was nothing compared to the amazement he felt now, the trees had become progressively older, taller, and bigger. He could feel the deep reserves of mana within, as few places had left. Nymue motioned for him to touch the most ancient oak tree. Suddenly he saw a whirl of colors. A passing of trees. Grass. Ocean. Rocks. And so much more. Finally, it stopped. It had been millennia. It had been seconds. They were on the other side of the Earth. They had arrived.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also AGGGG.... this chapter was so long and idk how to edit it to make it better. Any suggestions would be welcome as now I have to get back to my Classical Mechanics and Intermediate Lab homework


	50. Martin's Inquiry

“Wait! There was cake!”

“Yes Martin, there was.”

“And Matt didn’t share it!” Meritt’s lips upturned into an amused quirk. All it took for Martin to revert back to his old state was a little cake and outrage. Now if only it could last.

“Well he shared with me, perhaps you should ask him for some.”

“No.” He was definitely pouting, well figuratively, he was a little too old to actually pout.

“I can understand your reluctance given that he was dressed as Arthur Pendragon.”

“You sound upset by that.” Great. The old Martin had come and gone.

“I am a little, but I’ve mostly let go." Meritt slouched slightly.

“Mostly being the optimum word.” She was definitely salty, but at least she was no longer bitter.

“Yeah. Well, you would be too.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You are making it hard to not admit.”

“Have you gotten anywhere?”

Voice gritted with frustration Martin replied “No. I can’t find anything.”

“I have a suggestion if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, although you might have said something earlier.”

“I just thought of it. My suggestion-ask Laura for help.”

“Nymue?”

“Yes, Laura. Look just ask alright.”

“Fine. Where is she?”

“Somewhere in there,” Meritt said pointing at the Blue team’s after party room.

“Bye,” Martin said as he began to search the proffered room. It was filled to the brim with people. Which meant it was too many people for a reasonably easy search. Nothing could ever come easy, but he knew he needed to look if he wanted to properly prepare himself for Clarent, and he needed Clarent to stand a chance against his mother. If he did not have it, once she did, she could force it on him. That would be awful, and what was worse is he likely would never be free.

When he finally spotted Laura he breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken forever to spot her, Meritt had sure given him a hard task. Then again, in the end, it would be worth it. He got her to the side and said: “Meritt said I should talk to you about suggested literature.”

“This is about the recent drama, yes? You want to avoid a second?”

“Yes.”

“The fastest way to do that is to…wait maybe not that…” she exhaled “you know what just follow me.”

“Where to?”

“A friend of mine. She has a huge library.”

Martin followed her out of that crowded room-finally-and as she exited the school altogether. He saw much of her long black hair netted in white lace at the crown of her skull. Until he didn’t.

“Wait here my friend will be here soon, and when she does she will say,” Laura whispered the passphrase. Martin committed it to memory as it could be the difference between freedom and slavery. He nodded afterwards to let her know he knew it.

It only took a few seconds, well maybe a minute, and then round the corner came a much older woman. She had long, straight, ebony hair, her dress was pond blue and embroidered with lily pads and waterlilies. It was not the dress Martin would have expected, for one it was more modern, it went down to her calves, but had no layers, so that it was light like a summer dress. It was cut more like a t-shirt around the neck, and had loose sleeves that stopped at her elbows. It contributed to Martin's feeling that she was a confident woman, as well as the sense of her as a river stream or a serene pond. Her sharp lake blue eyes scanned him once before she nodded, and whispered the words in his ears. He nodded, a silent acknowledgment to someone ancienter and more powerful than himself. He could only conclude that this was the Lady of the Lake and that somehow Laura knew her.

As the lady led him along across quite a few turns-there were a lot of buildings-Martin got used to the swish of her hair. Back and forth across the nape of her back, the hair went. He had decided to spend more time watching it than their path. Something about all of this secrecy told him it was the polite thing to do, whether he wanted to or not.

He soon arrived at a black Tesla, he had just begun to wonder if this was her car when she told him to get in. He found his theory about her identity was even more solidified by this environmentally sensible car. As he complied he asked her why they were driving. She replied the only way to get to the books he was looking for would be to drive, as they must enter through a forest and there were none within walking distance. He let out a silent ah of understanding.

The drive was mostly cloaked in silence, he stared out the window contemplating what type of books he should look for. There were many spells lost to time or hidden away, and often tomes had a mix of different kinds, but if he was discerning he may be able to narrow his search.

Nymue meanwhile, yes Martin’s guess was correct, was hoping that Meritt was correct. It would be very dangerous if Morgana learned of the way in, but Nymue knew that the risk was necessary. Nymue also trusted Meritt enough to realize that Meritt was likely right, but even then she could not help the worry gnawing away in her stomach. She resolved that the only solution would be to help him find the book he needed and double check any spells he was planning on using.

They soon were greeted with a dirt cove, it seemed to be a well-worn parking lot. Nymue and Martin exited the car as he stood in awe at the sight of so many tall trees. Their leaves swayed in the wind, and the bark of oak trees greeted him with their cracks looking like scales on a mermaid’s tail. Nymue muttered something under her breath, Martin did not catch the words and so was unaware that they were now invisible. Nymue made a clear gesture for him to follow her, and so he did. They walked through a dirt trail that got progressively thinner as they went on. They continued until there was only moss, and brush left. His earlier awe was nothing compared to the amazement he felt now, the trees had become progressively older, taller, and bigger. He could feel the deep reserves of mana within, as few places had left. Nymue motioned for him to touch the most ancient oak tree. Suddenly he saw a whirl of colors. A passing of trees. Grass. Ocean. Rocks. And so much more. Finally, it stopped. It had been millennia. It had been seconds. They were on the other side of the Earth. They had arrived.

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just reading a really good fanfic called the loki system. It was quite funny ;)  
> Also discussions between Meritt and Martin are so professional, I prefer it with the peanut gallery, but at least there was some humor at the beginning. Actually, its just Martin rn. He has a character arc planned, but I don't want to negate his trauma by resolving it right away. Real trauma should take several months to resolve if not longer. With Martin we will see. (I am hoping its several months, as you can see he is already beginning to open up a little).


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the bottom if your binge reading this 2/2019

Martin stood still, contemplating how both he and Nymue had traveled to the other side of the world in under ten minutes. It should be impossible. Then again, Fae. Fae magic had to be the answer. With it Nymue had taken him to the forest of arroy, and by extension, her lake. The sheer knowledge and power needed to connect or transport between the two forests was phenomenal, the fae were truly amazing. As far as he knew only Merlin could even attempt such a feat. He frowned at the thought, Matt was Merlin, and his knowledge was much poorer compared to what it had been before. In order to defeat Morgana Matt needed a boost, and yet, the most powerful boost required Matt to remember by himself. Any-Martin shook his head, he was-

“Well, are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to follow me to my library?” Nymue asked interrupting his thoughts.

“Of course, sorry my lady,” Martin replied, falling back on long forgotten habits.

“It’s fine,” she sniffed, “just follow me.”

As he passed the strangely-or perhaps not so strangely-familiar sights, he kept his eye out for both Camelot and Avalon. The towering aspens were taller than the memory twinging on the edge of his mind told him they were. He knew this must be due to the time in between, even with him being taller than he had ever been before. Thank human evolution for that height boost.

Which each passing step they got closer to the amazingly clear, crystal blue lake. He had never seen its like-well not true-but he imagined it was even more beautiful than a New Zealand lake. There was the occasional lily pad and its accompanying flower floating on the water and nature all around them. He saw a smooth green frog-although that might have just been the distance-hop on a couple of lily pads. The lake’s mossy green shores were spotted with flowers that could not be seen anywhere else, and they were breathtaking. The area had a clashing image of perfectly maintained and yet, wild as the forest itself. The forest, mostly covered with brush and bushes at that point, was exactly one foot away from the lake at all spots. It was that fact that made Martin truly think the lake was maintained by fairies. As he peered into the forest he saw a rabbit dart in and out. The longer he stared the more he found he could see. At one point he even noticed a snake slither in the brush. He was so taken in by his amazement that he did not even notice the light brown canoe gracing the lake’s shores.

Nymue let him take his time to admire her lake, smiling at the obvious compliments on his face. He looked so pleased and awestruck that she let him stand there for over twenty minutes and would have longer, except he finally snapped to his senses and realized that he had work to do.

“It’s beautiful. I don’t even have the words.” Martin said reverence dripping from his voice.

“Thank you,” she said, “now,” Nymue gestured towards the canoe, “shall we enter Avalon?”

 

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rutabega!!!  
> Also we are reaching the wordpresses chapter count. AHHHHH!!! Also Martin lmao. I love Nymue's sassiness so much. ;)  
> This chapter needed some serious edits, I feel as if I recently had a breakthrough!!!! Or just rereading it months later made it clear how bad it was...


End file.
